Blooming Snow - A RWBY fanfiction
by ripslash
Summary: What happens when Weiss almost misses a huge exam and has a chance to fail? Things will get complicated. Friendships and other relationships are formed, and the feels will be real. Plan to update weekly, but don't hate me if some things are a little late. So, Without further adieu, enjoy Blooming Snow. Rated M for the lemon in chapter 8, Blooming Love.
1. White is cold

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, so excuse any errors of social contract and lack of writing skills because, again, this is my first fanfiction. Didn't really know how to start this, but I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter so far. I just needed a way to do it, and thank the Lord, I got a Thunderbolt filled with writing ideas today in school. Thank you all for clicking on this and reading it. It means a lot to me that you guys would give me a shot to read this, so please, like if you like, favorite if you like a lot, and review if you want me to get better :) Thanks!**

**WEISS POV:**

I woke up and immediately felt a rush of pain to my head. _What happened last night? All I remember is going out to a bar and… Wait, a bar? Why did I go there? Oh that's right, Yang took all of us to a bar to relax before the last final exam today. Wait, EXAM? NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! _I try to take a step but couldn't stay up. No way was I'm missing this exam because of a stupid hangover. _Yang is so DEAD for this if I fail…_

"Everyone, get up!", I yell, snapping Yang and Blake out of unconsciousness, but as always, Doesn't make Ruby budge an inch. _Oh, the nerve of this girl… Trying to make me even later than I already am. _I am finally able to stand and so I climb up onto Ruby's precariously hanging bed, and try to shake her awake. She mumbles something to herself and finally wakes up like I need her to. "You bunch of imbeciles! The exam starts in 20 minutes. We're all going to fail it by default if we don't get there NOW!"

"Wow, sorry princess, didn't know you were against sleeping" I hear Yang say to me and out of the corner of my eye, I can see that she's smirking.

"I am not against sleep; I just… don't want to be late." I say as I gather up everything I need. "Now, are you all coming, or are you going to fail by not showing up? Remember, this counts as 20% of our semester grade!" I say and walk out the door of our room in a hurry. _I have to get to the class on time… I have to…_

I get in about 3 minutes before the bell and I see the rest of my team come in right before the bell. _Typical..._

"Now, before we begin…" Prof. Port starts, "Let me take roll. Mhmm, yes, yes, she's here, yes, OK! Now that we have that out of the way, we can begin the test!"

* * *

><p><strong>-After the test-<strong>

I run out of the class as soon as I'm done, because I'm not staying in there another second. _The hangover that I had was gone about halfway through the test, so that's the half I'm not going to worry about. It's the first half that I'm worried about. The results should be posted later today, and exam days only have the class you have that period for the exams, so I have the rest of the day to worry about my grade. So angry at Yang and Ruby and Blake for not stopping me from getting that horrible thing known as a hangover. _While thinking through everything that has happened, I end up at our team's dorm. I open the door and I'm surprisingly, not the first one back._ I must have been walking really slow if the rest of team got here before me…_

"Weiss, we're worried about you." I hear Ruby say. "We want to know what was wrong this morning. You were really… angry and irritated. More so than usual. Please tell us, we're your team members."

That made me even angrier. I start to yell at them, "It's all of you people! Not caring about what happens with your grades and wasting your opportunities here when you should be trying to do your best. That's what I was talking about with you, Ruby, when I said I was going to be the best teammate ever. I was doing it to not waste my time here. To truly earn my right to be at Beacon! All of you people are just morons for not caring like you should! I'm so mad at all of you right now!" After that little outburst, I start feeling a little better, and as I look across the room at my team members' faces, I see that Blake has her normal "OK" kind of face, Ruby is about to start crying, and I start to feel bad about yelling at all of them. Then I look at Yang who has a huge smile on her face.

"Jeez Weiss, no need to get so… YANGry! Eh? Eh? No one? OK…"

And with that, I start to get mad again so I run out of the room and slam the door in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>RUBY POV:<strong>

I start feeling like I need to cry after Weiss was done yelling at all of us. Then, Yang being Yang, makes a stupid pun that makes Weiss run out of the room and slam the door. After she left, I definitely felt like crying. The reason being is that I like Weiss, no one else knows. Just me. I have no idea of when I first started liking her, but I realize that I do, and it hurts me seeing her so upset. It's not late, but I just want to go sleep as soon as possible so I can see her again, so I climb up to my bed and drift off to sleep. Dreaming of her.

* * *

><p><strong>-About 3 hours later-<strong>

I wake up with a shock as I hear Yang and Blake screaming with excitement about their grade on Professor Port's final exam.

"A freaking 86! That's amazing! I had no idea that I could be so smart if I actually tried!' I hear Yang say. Blake responds with, "I know, I got a 95! I was really worried about it when I saw some of the questions… I hope Weiss sees her grade and stops being so mad. She got the highest grade in the class. Almost perfect… She got a 99% out of the 100 questions on the exams."

_Weiss got a 99? That's awesome! She'll be so happy when she finds out. Well, I hope she will be… Either way, I need to go see my grade too._

I walk to the classroom and see the grades posted to the right of the entrance. Looking through the list until I get to the "R"s, I see my name near the middle of the "R"s and look to the right of my name to see the grade. _Wow, I got a 92. Weiss's study habits were really having an effect on me. Before, I would have probably gotten like an 84 or something like that, but now, I'm scoring higher and working harder thanks to her. Just another reason to add to the list of "Why I like Weiss." _I look through the list until I find her name, and sure enough, it's a 99 like Blake said. _Now to go and find her to tell her how she did… Where could she be? I know! The training rooms!_

I use my semblance to get to the training rooms as fast as I can and see Weiss hacking away at one of the training dummies with Myrtenaster. "Weiss!" I call out, hoping she'll hear me. To my surprise, she does and turns to look at me. It's obvious that she's been crying. "What?" she responds, obviously mad at me for some reason. I respond "You should really go see your grade. It's posted outside of professor Port's classroom.

"I know, I heard the announcement. I go check it in a couple of minutes, but for now, just leave me alone. I don't want to see how terribly I did just yet…" she says.

"But you didn't do terribly. You got the highest grade in the class! You were almost perfect, you only missed one question!" Her eyes start to light up as soon as she heard me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, go check your grade just to know that I'm not lying to you. Then come back to the dorm when you're ready. I'll see you there." I smile as I say that and then leave her to her thoughts. _I hope I get to see the happier side of Weiss for a while..._


	2. Red like Roses fills my dreams

**Author's Note: I know I said weekly, but This chapter came out so easily I just figured that you guys might want a second chapter as soon as possible, so, here you go. In celebration of the first chapter's 24 hour period of being up, I give you chapter 2! Like if you like, favorite if you like a lot, and review if you want me to get better! :)**

**WEISS POV:**

As soon as I left the dorm, I instantly felt a wave of regret wash over me. I hurt the team, but most importantly, Ruby. _I don't know why, but I always seem to feel better around her. It's like she's one of the only people who can make me feel like I'm supposed to be here. I want to go back and apologize, but I just stormed out like 10 seconds ago. They won't want me back for a while. I'm sorry I yelled at you Ruby. I have never meant to hurt you…_

While I'm thinking about everything that just happened, I'm basically walking with no purpose and end up in the training rooms. Good thing I usually keep Myrtenaster in the lockers here unless I know we have something we need our weapons for. So I go to the locker to get Myrtenaster out so I can start training. _Training has always helped me calm down, so hopefully it can help me now. _I raise my rapier into the proper fighting stance and lunge towards the dummies, stabbing the target that indicates where the heart would be if it were a real person. _I have to get stronger. For Ruby. No… Why am I thinking like this? I don't like her, do I? No, that's impossible. I'm a Schnee; we can't like members of the same gender. We can't… But, what if… No! Mother and Father would never allow me to anyways. So even if I did like her, which I'm not saying I do, it could never work between us, because my parents would disown me and leave me even more alone than when I first came to this school. _

_But she makes you feel good, doesn't she? She's helped you step out of your lonely ice prison that you locked yourself away in as a child, right?_

_Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I like her!_

_But doesn't it?_

"AHHH! I can't take it anymore!" I yell. Tears start to stream down my face as I decapitated and run through these dummies. _This is why I hate arguing with myself…_ This sort of thing goes on for another 2 ½ hours of me training and arguing with myself in my mind. Deciding if I really do like the one they call Ruby Rose.

After a while, I hear the voice of the person that I'm deciding if I can make happy. "Weiss!" she calls. I turn around almost immediately, trying to hide my tears and put on that rough exterior that I have always done.

"What?" _Damnit that came out harsher than I wanted it to. _

"You should really go see your grade. It's posted outside of professor Port's classroom." She has a hurt tone to her. Not surprising since I had emotionally hurt her a little while ago. I try to play it off as though I don't care.

"I know, I heard the announcement. I'll go check it in a couple of minutes, but for now, just leave me alone. I don't want to see how terribly I did just yet…" I say, my tone unintentionally sinking.

"But you didn't do terribly. You got the highest grade in the class! You were almost perfect, you only missed one question!" The words in that statement couldn't be true… Not after the extreme hangover that I had. I start smiling when I hear this.

"Really?" _Why am I asking this? Ruby would never lie to me…_

"Yeah, really, go check your grade just to know that I'm not lying to you. Then come back to the dorm when you're ready. I'll see you there." Then she smiles. _Oh, how I love that smile. So warm and inviting. I could just watch it for a while…_

Then, all of a sudden, it's gone… and so is Ruby.

_Well, might as well go see the grades._

**-Later-**

At Professor Port's classroom, I see the grade sheet and go down to the "S"s. And there it is. My name. I look to the right and what do you know? My grade is a 99%. _I knew Ruby wouldn't lie to me. She's too nice for that. I wouldn't trade my partner for anyone. Am I seriously thinking like this again? Ahhh, I don't know what I'm doing anymore! My heart is telling me Ruby, but my mind is saying no. I don't know what to do! Maybe, I should start by going back to the dorm, like Ruby said..._

**-Back at the dorm-**

"Hey guys, I'm back." I say as I open the door to the room. "Sorry for running off like that earlier, but I thought I failed the test because of the hangover that I had."

"You think yours was bad? You saw how much I drank last night. Your hangover was nothing compared to mine" Yang stated proudly, donning a huge grin while she said it.

"Ok, Ok, we get it Yang, you can drink a lot. No need to brag about it." I hear Blake say from her bed, reading a book that I had never seen before, but chose not to dwell on it too much.

"Where's Ruby?" I ask, hoping that they could tell me where she was.

"Don't know. She left after we found out about our grades and accidentally woke her up from her nap. She never came back." Blake said as she put her book down and stood from the bed. "Have you seen her in the past hour or so, Weiss?"

"Actually, I have. She came and told me to check the grades from the exam. That I got a 99% on it. I believed her, but she told me to go and I haven't seen her since then. I wonder what happened to her…"

As if on cue, Weiss's scroll started vibrating. She picked it up, but didn't recognize the number. As soon as she tapped "Accept", she heard a voice that she hated with a passion.

"Hello Ice queen, it's good to see you again" The voice said.

"Torchwick? What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to see this little sight right here." He said as he pointed the camera on it towards the wall. Weiss's heart almost stopped beating, because chained to the wall, was Ruby. Her leader was chained at the wrists and ankles, becoming unable to move at all.

"Why did you take her?" I hear Yang yell, her aura flaring because the temperature in the room warming about 10 degrees.

"It's simple actually. If all three of you drop out of Beacon and stop interfering with my plans, I will let her go. Until then, she stays here with me. Oh, and if you think about coming, my boys will kill you. Nothing more, nothing less. Dead. Now, have a nice night." He smirked as he closed the call. My heart was beating faster than ever. _No! This can't be happening! The leader of this team. The only person who has cared that much about me. The only person I care that much about… Was captured by Torchwick and bound to the wall wherever he was. I HAVE to find her._

"We have to go get her!" I yell at the others.

"We know, but you know what he said. If we go to where he is, we'll die!" Yang yelled back at me.

"I know, but we can't just leave her there! I know! We can go get Ozpin! He's a strong enough Huntsman to stop Torchwick… I hope…" My tone obviously falters at the last part. _I now realize what Ruby is to me… She's more than a partner to me… I… I l-love Ruby Rose… It's so clear now. Nothing can change._

**-Professor Ozpin's office-**

"So what you three are telling me, is that your team's leader was kidnapped by Roman Torchwick and is being held for the ransom of you three leaving Beacon and to stop interfering with his heists and such?" Asked Ozpin.  
>"Exactly. Now, could you please help us find my sister?" Yang asks with a slightly irritated tone, because they just explained everything twice to Ozpin and she was tired of waiting.<p>

"But of course! Now, do you have his coordinates?"

"Actually, we do. We traced his cell signal to a supply building in South-Eastern Vale. An old abandoned one." Blake replied.

"Fantastic. Then let me get some of the professors gathered and contact the Vale police department to tell them where Torchwick is."

_Don't worry Ruby. We're coming to save you._

**-South-East Vale-**

"We're here, now, give me those coordinates Blake."

"155 degrees, 21 minutes, 13 seconds east. 45 degrees, 13 minutes, 42 seconds south. Should be a large gray warehouse."

"Good. I see it up ahead. Seems like a perfect place to hide a criminal organization. I wonder why he didn't encrypt the call so you couldn't trace his coordinates. Maybe he wants you three to come. I doubt he's expecting the rest of us, though."

_Perfect. They won't be expecting everyone in our little group here._

"All right!" I start, looking at the other people here. "We need a distraction so we can get inside. Professor Ozpin, do you have any ideas of how to get the three of us in unnoticed?"

"Indeed I do, but what makes you so sure that you're the one in charge here?"

"With all due respect sir, I AM her partner."

"Ah, yes. Quite. Now, for this distraction. These huntsmen and huntresses that I have gathered will go around the building to the back, where we will blow a hole in the building's side. At this point, you will have enough space to walk right on in and free your leader. Any questions?"

"No sir!" the three of us in team RWBY repeat in unison.

"Good, now, let's get going."

_Yes. Let's find my partner. Let's find the one that I love._

The other huntsmen and huntresses start to make their way around the back of the building. We start to creep up to the main entrance. Surprisingly, it's not heavily guarded as I thought it would be. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard near the back. Subsequently, an alarm starts to go off inside the building. _That would be our cue. Don't worry Ruby, we're almost there._

We rush through the main entrance and decide to split up to look for her. Yang goes left, Blake goes right, and I go straight through.

About halfway down the corridor, I hear muffled screams for help coming from a room.

_It's her! I found her!_

I open the door to said room and the sight before me is pure relief._ There she is. I'm so close to rescuing her. Her screams have stopped. She has given up all chance of hope. I have to tell her I'm here._

"Ruby!"

**Author's note: I know, I know. Cliffhangers suck, but I gotta leave you wanting more, right? Anyways, thanks for the read and forgive any mistakes on my part. Remember, first fanfiction. :P**


	3. Bloom

**Author's Note: Just in case you guys were confused about coordinates, the minutes and seconds part of the coordinates are actual parts when it comes to latitude and longitude. A minute is 1/60th of a degree and a second is 1/3600th of a degree. It can get very specific. Sorry for the lack of elaboration later on... Anyways, like if you like fav if you like a lot, and review if you want me to get better. :)**

**Ruby POV:**

_Ugh… Where am I? The last thing I remember is leaving from talking to Weiss in the training room. Let's see what's around here. Owwww… Why can't I move my arms? Wha-? Am I chained to the wall? What is going on here? I need to get someone's attention… I could try screaming for help… But I don't know how long that will work… Or if anyone in this building would be willing to help me… I guess it IS worth a shot._

"Please! Someone help me!" I scream, wanting someone to be able to hear me and come to where I am. _If it were anyone to save me, I would want it to be Weiss…_

"Please help me! I can't move!" This goes on for about half an hour of me trying to get somebody… anybody to come help me get out of here. Finally, I just give up. I've lost all of my hope for getting out of here. _No one is coming to save me._ Then, I hear a voice call my name. _Wait, that sounded like Weiss's voice. But… it can't be. She doesn't know where I am. Hell, I don't even know where I am. _But I look up and there she is. _The girl I've been trying to hide my feelings for since who knows when has come to save me. This can't be happening. It's just a dream. But it can't be a dream because I feel pain…_

"Oh my gosh! Ruby! Are you Ok?" Weiss asks as she detaches the chain cuffs and ankles bindings.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore is all… heh heh…" I can feel my face getting redder and my pulse getting faster and I turn to look away from her, but she pulls me back so that I'm facing her. I look into those light-blue eyes of hers and become lost. She also seems to be lost in my eyes as well. I can't seem to figure out why though. Then I feel the gap between us close and am met with lips pressed against mine. _Oh my God, is she kissing me? Not that I'm complaining, but, this isn't the Weiss that I know… Mmmm her lips are so soft and warm… This kiss is going on a lot longer than I expected. I should probably stop it before it goes too far. _I pull away and Weiss's face is red enough to match my hood and cape, but I doubt mine is any better. Her face instantly looks down with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I d-didn't k-know what I was d-doing…"

"Weiss, I didn't know you felt like th-"

"Ruby! You're Ok! Thank God!" Yang screams, running in and hugging me, Blake not too far behind her.

"We need to get out of here. Now." She says. "Torchwick and his men will start to figure out that Ozpin and the rest of them are just a distraction and start to look for us."

"Then let's go!" I say, confident that we can make it out before they find us.

We do end up making it out of the building, surprisingly unharmed. Ozpin and the rest of those people, whoever they are, see us running away from the building and follow us, in no real danger because they completely annihilated Torchwick's "men".

"We must get back to Beacon as fast as possible." I hear Ozpin say. "We must take the express speed airship leaving here in 30 minutes."

_Good. Maybe there, I can find out why Weiss kissed me like that._

**-On the airship-**

**Weiss POV:**

My scroll vibrates randomly, so I look to see what it is. _Hmm, a message from Ruby. It's probably about the kiss… I should probably read it and respond. Even though I don't want to talk about it._

_**R: Hey Weiss, what was up with the kiss in the storage facility? It wasn't like you to do something like that.**_

_**W: It was nothing. Please, I don't want to talk about it right now.**_

_**R: Please Weiss. You remember what you told to Blake, right?**_

_**W: Which part of what conversation?**_

_**R:"If anything this big comes up again, you'll tell us" basically.**_

_**W: Oh crap, I forgot about that. Of course you would use it against me though. Ugh... Ok, I guess I'll tell you if you really want to know.**_

_**R: Yay! **_

_**W: Ok, the thing is… I umm… Like… You.**_

My heart rate starts to increase as I press the send button. _And now all I have to wait for is her heart breaking response… I'm so pitiful…_

_**R: … Well, that's… Unexpected… I never thought that you liked me the way that I… Like you…**_

My heartbeat almost stops when I read this. _There's no way… She's lying, right? I… I don't know what I should say._ I look over to where Ruby is sitting and see that she's blushing a deep crimson. I can feel my face start to warm up. _Why does she have to make me feel this way?_

_**W: So… What do we do now?**_

_**R: I'll let you decide that. For now, we should act normal so no one catches on.**_

_**W: Ok, but since said that I decide, I want know if you want things to be official. So, will you, Ruby Rose, be my girlfriend?**_

_**R: Of course I will Weiss! 3 **_

_Thank God she said yes. It would have been so awkward between us if she said no. Well, things will be awkward anyways, because now we have to hide it. Let's hope that this works out the way I want it to._

**Ruby POV:**

_**W: Ok, the thing is… I umm… Like… You.**_

_Wha-? That is kind of unexpected… I mean, I know she kissed me, but that could have just been spur of the moment kind of thing. I mean, I WAS kidnapped… I guess it's time I sent a reply back to her. This will be harder than I thought. Well, here goes nothing!_

_**R: … Well, that's… Unexpected… I never thought that you liked me the way that I… Like you…**_

_**W: So… What do we do now?**_

_That IS a good question... Hmm, I wonder how I should answer… Well, what about…_

_**R: I'll let you decide that. For now, we should act normal so no one catches on.**_

_**W: Ok, but since said that I decide, I want know if you want things to be official. So, will you, Ruby Rose, be my girlfriend?**_

I read and re-read the text, trying to get a grip on what just happened. _Oh my God, did she just ask me out? I like her a lot, so the answer of course is a yes, but a text isn't the MOST romantic way of asking someone out, but I'll take it!_

_**R: Of course I will Weiss! 3 **_

_Now let's hope this lasts. And at the same time, I need to pretend like I don't like her. That will be hard._

**-Back at the dorms-**

After Blake and Yang questioned me for a while, they left to go do something, so that left Weiss and I in the dorm to do something.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Weiss asked.

"Considering you asked me out, I'd say yes, but nothing too serious for us yet."

"Yeah… No, I wasn't going to ask anything like that. I was going to ask when you started to like me."

"Ummm… I actually don't know when I started liking you. It's kind of hazy, and so the feelings have just been… there."

"Hmm, that's kind of weird. I would have thought they had a definite starting point."

"Yeah it is pretty weird. When did you start liking me?"

"After I yelled at you earlier today, I realized that seeing you so upset makes me upset. Then I realized that after all that I put you through, you kept by me and that you were my friends."

_Hmm, I guess I did put up with her this long, but she also put up with me for this long too._

"Then when I was training, I started having thoughts about how I needed to get stronger. For you…"

_Oh my gosh, that's deep._

"Well, now that you've said that, I can't help but feel that my reasoning is inadequate."

"No matter what your reasoning, I will still accept it. So there."

After she said that, I find myself staring into her eyes, entranced by their beauty. She seems to be staring into mine as well.

"Umm, Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Can we… Can we k-kiss again?"

"Why are you asking? We ARE dating after all you dolt."

_I can't help but smiling when she's scolding me now._

I lean in and press my lips to hers. _Oh wow, they're so soft. I love these things… Can't believe that I'm kissing Weiss. It's still pretty new to me._

**Yang POV:**

_Being in the library with Blake is boring, so I'm going back to the dorm. Ok, I'm almost there. I shouldn't just walk in…_

I hear Ruby's voice coming from inside saying "Can we… Can we k-kiss again?"

_Oh no. Who is she kissing?_

"Why are you asking? We ARE dating after all you dolt."

_Not Ice Queen! No no no no no no no no no no no. This can't be happening._

I look through the peephole in the door and see my sister kissing Weiss.

_I have to tell Blake what's happening._

**Weiss POV:**

_This is great. I love her lips. they're firm, yet soft at the same time. I could kiss these forever._

Finally, we both ran out of air and had to break the kiss.

"That was great, Ruby. Thanks for asking." I say as a smile starts to come to my face.

"Any time… As long as no one else is around."

"Naturally, so, we should get some sleep. Now, get up to your bed and go to sleep. It's late. Blake and Yang will be back soon. Best not to let them see us all kissy and cuddly with each other just yet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right… See you tomorrow."

_She's just so cute and innocent. I don't want to spoil that for her. Or do I?_

That thought brings a smile to my face as a less innocent version of Ruby pops into my head.

_This could work later on… Anyways, I need to go to bed too. As I said to Ruby, it IS late._

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

I wake up with a start. _That was a great dream. I finally was able to ask Ruby out and she said yes. Too bad that it didn't actually happen… _I get a text on my scroll so I grab it and see that it's from Ruby.

_**R: So I never got to ask yesterday. Can I like, legit call you my girlfriend now?**_

_Wait, it wasn't just a dream? _A wave of happiness washes over me as I realize that Ruby is now mine to keep.

_**W: Of course you can you dolt! Just not around other people yet.**_

_**R: Of course not around other people. Can I ask you a question?**_

_Why is she asking if she can ask me a question? She's so timid and it's so cute._

_**W: Of course. You don't need to ask to ask me a question**_

_**R: Are you embarrassed of me? Is that why you don't want to tell other people about… Us?**_

That question shocked me. _Why would she think that I'm embarrassed of her?_

_**W: Of course not. I just don't want to die just yet.**_

_**R: Why would you die if you told people we were dating?**_

_**W: Two Words. Your. Sister.**_

_**R: Oh yeah, I guess that little point is worthy of hiding this. You're right. You'd die if she were to find out right now. I don't want that :)**_

_**W: Yeah. I just don't want to leave you alone as soon as I got you, so we need to keep each other safe from the wrath of Yang.**_

_**R: Yeah, but when the time comes, we can't be afraid to talk to her about us.**_

**-The Next Week-**

"Hey Weiss," I hear Yang say. "Why are you still in the room? I never would have thought that you were one to miss any study opportunities given by Beacon."

"I just wasn't feeling up to it today."

"Gasp! The mighty Ice Queen isn't feeling up to studying? Does it have something to do with Ruby?"

My face starts to grow red as she asks me this.

"No! Why would it have to do with Ruby?" I lie, trying to conceal my blushing face from my girlfriend's sister.

"Well, the fact that you haven't scolded her in a while, even when she did something that used to irritate you. Plus the fact that when you DO scold her, she just has this dumb smile on her face instead of her usual hurt look. And finally, I think it has something to do with Ruby because I saw you two kissing in the dorm after we rescued Ruby. Now, do you have something you need to tell me?" Her voice became darker and more threatening during that last sentence. Almost as if she were challenging me to lie to her.

"Ok, well… Ummm, don't hurt me but…. Ruby and I are dating now, so that's probably why you saw us kissing that night."

"Yep. Just as I thought. Don't hurt her, Ice Queen." She rushes up really close and grabs my throat, "Or I'll hurt you…" She lets go and I fall back onto the bed, clutching my throat as it throbs in pain.  
>"I don't plan on it, Yang. I don't plan on hurting her at all."<p>

"Good. But if that thought ever enters your mind, you'll have me to deal with." She says as she walks out of the room "And I'm worse than Grim when it comes to brutality. Trust me…"

_I do trust you on that. Won't mess with you when you're like this either. I would never hurt Ruby… I care too much for her. Speaking of caring for her, I need to plan a date for us. It's been a week and I haven't taken her out yet. Now, to think of a good place to go to…_

**Ruby POV:**

My scroll starts to vibrate in my pocket, so I take it out and look to see who texted me.

_**W: Hey, what is your favorite restaurant?**_

_**R: You know that little Italian place in the Valke square?**_

_**W: Yeah, is that it?**_

_**R:Yeah, why?**_

_**W: Planning something..**_

_**R: What kind of something?**_

_**W: Something that you don't need to concern yourself with… Yet.**_

_I wonder what it is. Based on how she's acting, I think she's planning a date, but I don't know if that's what she's actually doing. Only time will tell, I guess._

**Author's note: I had no idea where I wanted to end it, so I just stopped myself before it was strenuous. This chapter is a lot longer than my last ones, as you can probably tell by the scroll bar on whatever device you are using. Anyways, this chapter was pretty fun, and I was able to get the "Overprotective older sister" cliche in here. Hope it was good, and I'll be back next week.**


	4. Take me out to the Ball Game

**Author's note: As you may have already heard, the creator of RWBY, Monty Oum passed away on Monday. He was more than the creator of an awesome show. He was an inspiration to many. An inspiration to me to write this, for without Monty Oum, there would be no RWBY, and therefore no Blooming snow, or other fanfictions like it. I hereby decree that this fanfiction is now dedicated to Monty Oum and his passing. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter. Please leave a review, because those motivate me more than most anything else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry in a corner.**

**Ruby POV:**

_I can't wait for the date that Weiss planned for us. _We get to go to that awesome Italian place in Vale that Weiss asked me about 2 ½ weeks ago. We're going out for our one month anniversary tonight. She told me about Yang seeing us kissing in the dorm and so we decided to go semi-public and tell our friends that we were together. Nora was over excited, as usual. Ren didn't really care. Pyrrha was happy for us and said that she hoped that we would work out. Blake, like Ren, didn't really care. Finally, Jaune had a mixed reaction. He said that he was happy for us, but I could tell that he was trying to cover something up. I knew what it was. He used to like Weiss, but then after the whole dance thing where he was shut down by Weiss, he started to like me. Let me tell you. I felt sorry for Weiss for having to go through that for as long as she did. It's only been around two months of me having to deal with it until we announced that we were together. Then Jaune started to back off. Neptune and Sun didn't get the memo until Neptune tried to hit on Weiss and I got defensive and punched him in the face for hitting on Weiss. He hasn't hit on her since and Weiss was actually happy that I punched him in the face and defended her. Everyone was surprised by my sudden outburst of anger and jealousy, but Weiss thought it was cute that I was protecting her. _Now, I can protect her even more, since we have decided that for our date tonight, we were making it fully public to everyone. I won't let any sleazy guy try to hit on my girlfriend when I'm around. _I laugh, loving how I can call her my girlfriend now, not just my partner.

"Hey, Ruby! Snap out of it!" Weiss yelled at me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Weiss. I was just thinking about us again." I respond as I smile.

"Figures… Anyways, when are you going to get changed for our date? It's in like, an hour. You aren't wearing your normal clothes are you?" This is the first time that I realize that Weiss is already dressed up in a dress that looks similar to her normal outfit, but different at the same time. The back of this dress was missing and It was longer, but other than that it was pretty similar. _She's so good looking. Ugh… I can't handle how good she looks for long… She's right, I do need to change. Get away from this vision of heaven before me. _"You l-look… amazing."

"Well, thank you. Now, are you going to get dressed so I can compliment how you look or are you just going to stand there?

"Ummm… I'll go get dressed then."

"Good."

"Can… Can you step out so I can get my dress? I don't want you to see it just yet. I want you to be surprised."

"Ugh… Fine, but I'll be back in about 5 minutes."

"Thanks Weiss, that's just enough time." I say as I run to the dorm's closet and grab the dress, waiting until I hear the door close. I run to the bathroom with the dress and close the door really quickly.

**-5 minutes later-**

I finally have the dress on correctly and walk out of the bathroom. Weiss is sitting on her bed, reading a book. It looked like the one that Blake got about a month ago. _Hmmm, I wonder what it's about. _When Weiss heard the door close, she jumped and tried to hide the book that she was reading, but it was no use because I had already seen her reading it. _It doesn't matter what the book was. All that matters tonight is us. Anyways, it's almost time to leave._

"Wow Ruby… You look… Amazing!" I turn my head to the side to hide the blush that so obviously starts to cover my face.

"Thanks, Weiss, but it's nothing special." _In all honesty, it's not. _I'm wearing one of the more formal variations of my combat skirt and some makeup.

"Nothing special? You look beautiful!" My blushing becomes harder to hide and Weiss can she that, so she keeps teasing. "So beautiful, that I don't… know… if… I… can… contain… myself." She says, with kisses along my neck line in between each word. _Ohhh, that feels good, but I can't do anything about it right now._

"Thanks, Weiss, but I think we should get going and not stay here, doing… whatever this is."

"Yeah, I guess we do need to go." There is a hint of sadness in her voice when she responds.

"But that doesn't mean we can't do that there, or when we get back."

Her face lights up when I say this, so I know that I said the right thing for the situation. _Ugh, those guys who think girls understand girls are stupid. I STILL don't understand Weiss after knowing her for about a year or so now._

"Yeah, ok. That sounds nice Ruby."

"Let's Go!" I say as I smile at Weiss. She smiles back and we leave the room to go to the limo waiting outside the academy.

"So, tell me again how you got your dad to not be suspicious about us going to some fancy restaurant for a romantic dinner." I say, looking at Weiss with a skeptical face.

"Oh, It's actually very simple. I told him that there are things called 'Partner Nights' at Beacon where all of the pairings of partners go out and do different things. Then I told him that it was my turn to choose and so I chose a restaurant that wasn't lower class because I wouldn't be seen dead near any of those places." As soon as hear that sentence, I raise an eyebrow in that kind of facial expression that screams 'Really?'

"What's that look for? You know I would go anywhere with you! I just told him that so he would stop wondering." And at that, my eyebrow lowers back to it's normal position.

"Ok good, now, we need to get in the limo right now! I'm really hungry." I grab my stomach to accent the fact that I'm hungry and Weiss just rolls her eyes and gets in.

"So, what are you going to get?" I ask

"Oh, I don't know, probably a good portion of Chicken Alfredo."

"Ooooohhhh, that sounds nice, but I will probably get some kind of pizza. Those were invented by the Italians, right?" I ask, not knowing if they were on not.

"Of course they were you Dolt!"

"But I'm YOUR dolt, aren't I Weiss?"

*sigh* "Yes, you are MY dolt."

"Of course I am! What else would I be to you when we're together?" I say, smirking. Weiss obviously sees me smirking and frowns at me.

"Stop that! I don't need that smirk on your face when we're going out to dinner!"

**-After the meal is over-**

**Weiss POV:**

"Oh my gosh, that was one of best meals that I've had in a long time," I hear Ruby say from across the table.

"To that," I say, "I will have to agree," I say as I smile back towards her.

"Yeah. I have to go to the little girl's room. Be back in a sec'."

"Ok, I will be here." I say, making her smile while she goes off.

"Thank goodness she's gone," I hear a voice next to me say. "She was killing my chances to get near you."

I turn towards the voice and see a man, probably late teens, early twenties looking at me. He would probably be considered attractive to those girls that were straight, but to me, he's just annoying.

"And why would you like to get close to me?" I ask, making my tone as monotone as possible.

"Why, to ask you out of course!"

"And if you were to ask me out, what makes you think I would say yes?" The boy is just standing there now, not realizing that I even had a chance to say no to him.

"What? You don't want to?" His voice has started to falter and drop in pitch.

"Why do you think I'm here? To have sleezy guys like you hit on me? Hell no." At this point, I see Ruby walk out of the bathroom. "I'm here with her," I say, pointing at Ruby.

"Her? Why would you be here with...Oh my god, you're a lesbian." He says as sudden realization grips him.

"What's going on here?" I hear Ruby say from behind me.

"This guy is hitting on me Ruby," I say on purpose, knowing that Ruby is very protective and jealous. _And I think it's hot_. Her eyes go from the calm silver that they are to a dark, deep gray that, in all honestly, kinda freaks me out. _But that's strike one for him._

"You're hitting on her?" She asks.

"Well, duh, the pretty lady just told you that. Are you brain dead or something?" _Ohhh, that's gonna get to Ruby._ Her eyes go from a dark gray to almost black. _The sad part is that he doesn't understand what he's doing wrong. Strike two._

"What did you just call me?" _Yeah, that fury in her voice means he's about to be either a, terrified, b, in a hospital, c, both, or d, dead._

"I called you brain dead, you dolt." _And there it is. The breaking point. Strike three. He's out. Looks like it's gonna be D._

"Only she… can call me Dolt." Ruby says, almost in a rough whisper, but with a particular edge to it. "Now, get away from my girlfriend before I punch you away."

"Ha! Like she would want to go out with you! And it's also funny that you think that you can hurt m-" And with that, Ruby sends out a punch that sends him about a quarter of the way across the room, making him hit a booth with his head and knocking him unconscious. All of the people in the restaurant are looking at us now but I don't care, because Ruby protecting me like that was… In lack of a better word, really freaking hot.

"C'mon Ruby, we don't need more people like that talking to us. They're too self absorbed to see what we are." _But what are we? I know we're girlfriends, I know we're partners, I know we're best friends, but is there something more that we could be at this stage of our relationship? I mean there's the obvious one, but I don't know if Ruby is ready for it yet. I might be, but I don't want to pry to see if she is. Yet. The time will come when we're both ready for it._

"Weiss!" I hear Ruby scream. _I must have been lost in thought longer than I… thought haha._

"Huh? What?" I ask, being snapped back into reality.

"I was asking if I could… um… lay in… your bed, with you… when we, uh, go to sleep tonight…" There is a blush on her face when she asks me that, and I feel kind of sorry how she asked me that before, but I didn't listen, so she had to ask AGAIN. Before I have a chance to answer, I too start to blush at the thought of sleeping together. _Or as Nora would say, but not together together._

"O-… of course you can Ruby! I was wanting to take our relationship a little further, and I never thought of this. Just don't end up strangling me in my sleep, K?" At this point I have passed her because at casual walking pace, I 'm faster than she is. _The same couldn't be said in a 100 meter sprint though. _While I'm lost in my thoughts, again, I subconsciously hear footsteps behind me but I choose not to react. That was a bad idea, because now, I have an extremely overjoyed 16 year old girl on my shoulders screaming "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcome! Now get off of me you Dolt! You're crushing me!" I yell trying to pry her arms apart from each other and my neck, but eventually give up, being as there's no leverage for me to get to be able to make her get off. _Wait, maybe I'm just using the wrong type of leverage…_

"Ruby Rose, if you don't get off of me right now, I will not buy you cookies or strawberries for a month!" Naturally, that scares her off of me. The funny thing is that I was bluffing. _But she doesn't know that._

__"Sorry! I won't jump on you again…" Her voice has a hint of disappointment and regret in it. I instantly feel sorry for threatening her, but I know a way I can make up for it.

"It's only when we're in public. If you want to jump on me when we're back at the dorm, then I don't care." I say, watching her face light up as I say that. "Plus," I continue, "I will let you sleep with me whenever you want. No asking, just jump right on in." Her face is basically glowing with how happy she is when she hears this.

"Th-thank you Weiss. I… I don't know what to say." _Aww, how cuuuute. She's blushing._

"Did I get my wittle Ruby tongue tied?" I say in the voice that I talked to Zwei with, mocking how cute she is.

"N-no! It's just… Thank you." I walk up to her and give her a hug. Not a bone-crushing Yang-style hug, but one that's full of comfort and reassurance.

"You're welcome Ruby." I look into her beautiful silver eyes and lose myself in them. She does the same to me. We are about the same height so it isn't that uncomfortable. "Now, let's get back to the dorm so we can go to sleep. It's almost 10 and we have to get up early tomorrow to pack for the break."

"Oh yeah. About that, where are you going to go Weiss?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't want to go to my house because my parents will be there and will start to judge me again about everything that I do. I will probably go to my lodge house that my parents gave to me when I left for Beacon."

"A lodge house, huh? Well, I hope you have fun."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah Weiss?"

"Would you like to come with me?" By this time, we're nearly to the airship station. I requested a private airship just in case there were some feelings that needed to be shown.

"Yeah! It'll be so much fun! But only after I say hi to my dad and Uncle Qrow. I have an idea! You can come stay at my place for a part of the break, and then we'll go to your place the rest of it! Blake is staying with us too, because Yang wanted her to. So it might be like a big team thing for the entire break if you want it to be."

"Yeah, that would be nice…" I say as I smile back at my girlfriend. _Girlfriend… I love the sound of that word when it's about Ruby._

"Yay! It's a plan for Yang and Blake, and a date for us!" She says with that huge goofy smile on her face. _Just another reason to love her. Her almost impossible happiness is infectious when I'm around her. _"And we might be able to get some alone time if we wanted to…" Ruby says as she creeps closer to me, making her fingers walk up my shoulder. _That's not like Ruby to go and suggest something of THAT detail…_

"I know, I know. It's really weird for me to be talking about that with it only being a month in, and being, well, me all 'innocent and happy all of the time'. "I'm not an idiot when it comes to that kind of thing, Weiss. I know it might be a little soon now, but I will definitely do it later in our relationship." I cough when I hear this. _Is she talking about sex? That's a little out there right now, she's right, but… It doesn't really sound THAT bad for later on…_

"Ok, Ruby, say that we do that, what would that do to our relationship in your perfect idea?"

"Well, it would make our bonds stronger because then we know each other… inside AND out." She says that last part very softly and huskily, whispering into my ear when she says it. I blush profusely and almost yell at her.

"Ruby Rose, you tease!"

"You know it princess." She responds and gives me a sly wink that melts my heart. _Oh Ruby, what am I going to do with you? If you knew what I wanted to, you would probably be standing a little farther away than that… If only we could, but Yang has an older sister's grasp on her. That kind of thing can't really be changed easily._

**Yang POV:**

"Hey Blake!" I yell. She turns around and looks at me with a quizzical look on her face.

"What Yang? I'm kind of on my way to the dorm."

"We can talk on the way there, can't we?"

"I mean, I guess…" _She seems a little off today._

"What's wrong Blake? And don't ask me what I mean, you're acting even more secluded than you usually are. That's saying something."

"I don't want to talk about it Yang."

"Oh c'mon!"

"I said I don't want to talk about it Yang!" She growls at me. _Oh crap, that scared me. She's never growled at me before._

"Fine, then you don't get to hear what I have~" I say in a singsong voice.

"Wait, what do you have?"

"Nothing if you don't tell me what's wrong~"

"Fine, you know what? I'm jealous of Ruby and Weiss, ok?"

"Why in the world would you be jealous of them?" I'm honestly very confused and want to know more. _Her life has a way of pulling me in. It's so strange_

"They have the courage to at least admit their feelings to someone and actually end up in a good position. I can't tell my crush that I like them. It would be too awkward. That's why I'm so jealous." _Seriously? That's what's bothering her? _

"C'mon! It can't be that bad! All you gotta do is tell them and get it over with! Even if they say no, you at least know that you tried. Next time you see them, tell them and wait for a response, no matter what they do, wait for it. Hopefully you get the one you wanted.

"Ok, well, that seems like foolproof advice. Well, here goes nothing… Yang, I like you…"

**Author's note: Bam! Another cliffhanger! Haha, I know I'm an ass, but hey, as I said after chapter 2, gotta leave you wanting more. Sorry for taking a little tiny break from the thing we all know and love as White Rose. Anyways...**

**What will Yang do in response? Find out next time in… Pokemon- I mean Blooming Snow!**

**Edit: This last author's note was written before I learned of Monty Oum's passing, and therefore wasn't as sentimental as the first one.**


	5. A challenger Approaches: Bumblebee!

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, I had a lot on my plate this week at school. I will hopefully get longer chapters out and more of them, so there's a reason to be excited! Anyways, thanks for reading, favorite if you love this story more than a rabbit (20 points if you get the reference, PM me if you understand it and you will be the first person ever to get any of my points! First person to respond to me wins, sorry, no late answers :P) and please review with what you liked, what you didn't like, something I could improve on, anything. Help me to help you. (25 points for that reference, again PM me.) And without further adieu, I give you Blooming Snow chapter 5!**

**Yang POV:**

_Wait, I'm the one she's been so worried about? I didn't think that she… liked me. I can't tell her that I like her can I? No! That would make things even more awkward between us than they are now._

_But you have to tell her! She just confessed her feelings to you. You can't just leave her hanging like that._

_Fine, I will, but only because I want her to be happy._

"Umm, that's a little… unexpected, but I'm glad you took my advice. Umm, I just want to say that... the feelings… are, umm, mutual." _Feelings are mutual? What the hell is that? I'm supposed to be Yang Xiao Long, heartthrob of every guy in the school, crusher of hearts, hopes, and dreams. Master of relationships, and I couldn't find anything better to say than THAT? What's wrong with me?_ But there stands Blake, a blush on her face and eyes wide.

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, I really like you too. I have for a while now. I just didn't know if you liked me back until now. Or that you even swing this way. I guess I'm just at a loss for words…"

**Blake POV:**

"Umm, that's a little… unexpected, but I'm glad you took my advice. Umm, I just want to say that... the feelings… are, umm, mutual." _Wait, does that mean what I think it means?_ _All I can say to that is_

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, I really like you too. I have for a while now. I just didn't know if you liked me back until now. Or that you even swing this way. I guess I'm just at a loss for words…" _You and me both Yang. You and me both._

"Soooo, what do we do now?" I ask, not wanting to pressure her into anything.

"We go back to the dorm and wait for Ruby and Weiss?"

"Seems like a good plan."

"Aren't ALL of my plans good? After all, my plan let you tell me how you felt which led me to tell you how I felt." _True, but I won't let her have this one so easily._

"No, all of your aren't always good. You've had a couple of bad ones. Like taking all of us out to a bar before that final exam that made Weiss mad and got Ruby captured." There is a look of defeat in her face as I say this, knowing I got her in the "feels" as people today say.

"I didn't mean for that to happen and you know it!" She says with an edge to her voice.

"Yeah, but in hindsight, you still shouldn't have taken Weiss with the rest of the team to a bar."

"I guess, but still, we got Ruby back and now she's with Weiss, not that I one-hundred percent agree with it, and happier. Give me SOME credit!"

"Fine, I might be the supportive one here and say that what you did ended up with something good, but I'm still saying that it was a bad idea."

"Ugh, ok, you win."

"That's all I wanted from you, you know that right?"

"What's that?"

"You don't back down easily, and if you back down to me as easily as you just did, I know you aren't just adding me to the trophy case full of people you've 'conquered'. I know that you really do care about me. Either that, or I'm just too good for you to beat."

"Ugh, if you must know, it's a little bit of both."

"Good, at least I know I'm not powerless here."

"Soooo…. what do you want to do now that we're a… thing?"

"Who said that we were a thing? All I said is that I like you. I haven't been asked out yet." _Honestly, Yang, when will you learn? You are so naive sometimes, not matter how ironic that may seem, it's true._

"Ok, well, then Blake will you be my girlfriend?" She asks me, blushing in embarrassment that she forgot that she had yet to ask me out. I could have asked her, but I didn't want to give it to her.

"Of course I will. I DID just tell you that I like you. Why did you even have to ask?" I joke, knowing that I told her to ask me and that's why she asked.

"You ass, you know why I asked you." She says to me and we both just look at each other and laugh.

"Yeah, I do know why you did and I like that you did it." I say and kiss her on the cheek. She immediately starts to blush and look away but I just go back into her field of vision. "Don't do that Yang. You're being selfish."

"How the hell am I being selfish by looking away?"

"You're hiding your beautiful eyes from me, and I think that that is selfish."

"Ok, that's cute so I'll stop hiding my 'beautiful' eyes from you." she says, making air quotes on the word beautiful.

"You don't think your eyes are pretty?"

"Nope, not really, but I think yours are." A blush creeps on to my face. By this time, we're back at the dorm, so we just sit down on our beds and decide to talk.

**Ruby POV:**

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"The end of the year dance is coming up and we need our dresses for it."

"What makes you think I'm going with you?" I joke, raising one eyebrow above the other.

"The fact that we're girlfriends and that if you went with someone else you would be cheating on me." She says in a dead serious tone. _Did she know I was joking? _But then her face lightens up and she whispers in my ear, "But I know you were joking so let's put that behind us, Ok?"

"Ok, so, how much longer until we get to the airship fields?"

"About 3 minutes, why?"

"No reason in particular, just wanting to know how much alone time we'll have on the airship."

"And what makes you think we're talking a private airship?"

"Because in a public airship, we wouldn't get to kiss like we do, but on a private airship, we can kiss all we want."

"Good reason, so I guess we can take the private one that my family keeps at all of the fields."

"Yay! I get to spend more time with my princess!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't push your luck with 'your princess' just yet. I could still banish you from my kingdom."

"Aww, please don't do that. You know I don't want you to."

"I guess my kingdom could use a jester…"

"If it does, I'll be the cutest jester your little kingdom has even seen!" I yell and jump into the air when I say 'seen'.

"Of course you would be the person who would actually WANT to be a jester…" She rolls her eyes and shakes her head when she says this. By this time, we're on the airship going back to Beacon.

"Sooo, now that we're on the airship, can we kiss?" I ask, hopefully. A smile forms on her face.

"Of course we can you Dolt!"

"I love when you call me a dolt, but only when you do. It's obvious what happens when someone that isn't you…"

"You know I only call you that anymore because you like it so much, right?"

"That means quite a bit to me, Weiss. I think we can make things work between us."

"She kisses me on the forehead before saying, "I do too Ruby. I do too."

**-Back at the dorm-**

**Weiss POV:**

"Hey, Blake, Yang we're back!" I yell while I walk in, not really looking at the two other members of our team until I'm already in. I look up to see the two kissing on Blake's bed, not knowing I'm there.

"Ahem." I cough, trying to get their attention. Needless to say, it worked. Yang jumps off of Blakes bed and stands up, with a blush on her face. Blake is just sitting there with a blush on her face as well.

"Not going to ask what's going on ere and be nosy about it because you two mostly didn't do that to us," I say looking at Yang, "But we need to go to bed soon. It''s almost midnight and we still have to pack for the break and go shopping for dresses for the end of the year dance. I assume you two are going together?" I ask, looking at Yang and then Blake.

"Yeah, I guess so." Blake says before Yang can say anything herself.

"Ok then, well, Yang, tomorrow you go shopping with Ruby and I will go shopping with Blake, that way we can split up so our dates won't get to see what we got. And I also would like to tell you that over the break, I would be happy if you two were able to come to my summer home in Vale. But since you already had plans to stay at your place, Yang, I don't know if that would suit you. Ruby said that we could all stay at your house for the first part, and then go over to mine the second part. Just a thought to think about, anyways, have a good night!" I say as I get into my bed, followed by the ever so anxious Ruby.

"Goodnight Weiss," I hear her say to me.

"Goodnight Ruby. I'll see you in the morning."

**Author's note: And thus concludes the "Getting together" arc of my story. Next will be the dance arc and then after that, the break arc. Hope you have been liking my story so far.**

**I need to know if you guys want smut or not before I am able to really continue after the dance arc how I have planned, so as of when this chapter is posted, there will be a poll on my profile that you can vote for smut or no smut. This poll will be open for the next 2 updates so check regularly.**


	6. The Present

**Author's Note: Thank you all for sticking around with my story! It really means a lot that you would continue to read what I spend around a total of 5-10 hours a week working on. Anyways, favorite and review (review above all. I want to see what you guys think of my writing because I had no writing skills a couple of years ago.) And without further adieu, I present to you chapter 6 of Blooming Snow!**

**Ruby POV:**

I wake up, feeling slightly lower than I usually do, wondering where I am until I see Weiss laying next to me and I realize that I'm laying down in her bed next to her. _Wait… in her bed? Does that mean that I… slept with her? No, that can't be it, because we didn't do anything… inappropriate._

"Weiss, wake up," I say, shaking her slightly. "It's almost time to go shopping for the dresses for the dance!"

"Nngh, why are you shaking me? I'm up, I'm up!" She says, trying to get me off of her.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you go into the bathroom to take a shower."

"Are you saying me that you aren't leaving me alone until I get into the shower?" She asks, with a slight edge to her tone.

"Yep!" I say, beaming with happiness.

"You mean you won't leave me alone until I'm UNDRESSED and in the shower?"

"Wait, n-no! That's not what I meant and you know that!" I say, hiding my face from her so she doesn't see my blush. _But I wouldn't be completely appalled by that..._

"I know, I was just teasing you."

"Good, don't do that again though. Please, you scared me for a second there." _And you made me want to now, and that isn't what needs to happen yet. We're not that developed in our relationship to take showers together yet._

"Don't worry, I won't… Unless I really feel like making you tense and stutter in that cute way that you do when you get embarrassed."

"Thank you, Weiss, but you do need to get into the shower. You kinda stink…" I say, holding my nose for dramatic effect.

"Excuse you! I do NOT stink!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Weiss, but you kinda do…" I hear Blake say from behind me.

"How dare you! I don't!" She's basically screaming at us right now.

"Weiss, please, just calm down and then sniff your armpit and you'll see." I say, trying to sound as calming as possible.

"Fine! That doesn't mean that I think I stink, I'm just taking your suggestion…" She says and then lifts her arm and simultaneously lowers her head so she can sniff in her armpit. As soon as she does this her eyes go wide and she falls over.

"Oh my gosh, Weiss, are you ok?" I yell, jumping over the rest of the bed to pick her up from off the ground.

"I'm never doubting you guys when it comes to how I smell ever again." She says, obviously nauseous from what she just smelled up close and personal.

"Ok, well, now will you go and take a shower?" I ask, helping her to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I can handle it from here. Thanks Ruby."

"Any time, Weiss. You can always count on me to pick you up when you fall." I tell her, oblivious of the other two people in the room.

"Awwwwww, sis that's so sweet! You two make a good couple."

"Shut up Yang! I haven't made fun of you being with Blake yet, so stop making fun of Weiss and us being together!"

"I'm not making fun of you two, I'm just saying that you guys make a cute couple… And what do you mean by yet?"

"I mean that I could have made fun of you two having a very intense make-out session in the dorm room when we got back, without telling either Weiss or I about you two being together. I know that Weiss and I didn't tell you about us immediately, but we didn't make out without concern for anyone else." I say to my sister, making Blake blush and Weiss start to laugh. Yang doesn't seem amused with my previous statement. She walks out of the room, grumbling.

"Brat… Sister… Pissed… Food..." Is all that I'm able to decipher from her angry mumbles.

"Well then, now that that's settled, Weiss, get in the shower."I say to her. She goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. I hear the water turn on and a little squeak as the shower head turns on.

"Sooo, Blake, I have a deal for you, if you choose to accept it."

"And what would that be Ruby?"

"I want you to send me pictures of Weiss with whatever dress she picks so I can see what she's going to be wearing next Saturday."

"And what will I get in return?" She asks, raising one eyebrow at me

"You will get pictures of Yang in HER dress, PLUS, whatever you wish to know about her, whether it be her habits during fights... or what I heard her say in her sleep when we were both going to Signal."

"That DOES sound like a good deal… But why would you trust me about it?"

"You are the one that is going with my girlfriend, so you're the only one who could possibly send me the pictures, plus you are a good friend of mine, so I wouldn't really trust anyone else with my girlfriend." I say as I smile at her.

"First of all, thank you, and second of all, I can know anything about her? Like, ANYTHING?"

"Anything, as long as you uphold your side of the deal." I respond.

"I plan on it, don't worry." She responds, smiling back at me. _Good, now I have a way to see what Weiss looks like ahead of time._

"Needless to say, don't tell Yang or Weiss about this, 'kay?" I ask, using my usual cheery tone on that last "'kay"

"Yeah, sure thing."

"See you later Blake! I gotta go see Yang!" I say as I run out the door of the dorm room towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'll… See you later…"

**Yang POV:**

"Yaaaaaaaang!" I hear from behind me, knowing that it's Ruby because of the pitch and length that she says it in. I turn around to see her standing there with an unusually large grin on her face.

"What, Ruby?"

"Are you ready to go?" she asks with a particular shine in her eyes.

"Calm down Ruby, I just got my food!"

"Ok, well, I should probably get food too. Now, where are the strawberries? And are there any breakfast cookies today?"

"I don't know Ruby! You've been here for like two years now! You should know when they're serving breakfast cookies and where they're serving strawberries."

"Yeah, I guess I do, but I just wanted to ask anyways. They serve breakfast cookies every tuesday, thursday, saturday, and sunday on the second and fourth weeks of every month and the strawberries are in the pancake accessory bar."

"I've never asked, what are in those breakfast cookies that you love?" I ask, wanting to know what kind of junk she puts into her mouth and body four days every two weeks.

"Oh, I think it's chocolate chip pancake mix, except, instead of cooking it on a stove top, you bake it in the oven."

"Oh, that sounds… Surprisingly good actually."

"Yeah, now I need to go get some before they run out!" She says and uses her semblance to go and get to the front of the line before it even starts and goes into the little archway that you have to enter to get your food. Then all I see is a blur or red and black going from food bar to food bar. and then a similar blur coming back towards where I'm sitting.

"That was fast."

"Duh, I used my semblance."

"Really? I didn't notice!" I say with a large dose of sarcasm.

"Hey, I could use less sarcasm!"

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?"

"You know I can't drink wine!"

"No, not wine, WHINE."

"Oh, well, ok. I could use less puns as well." She says, slightly annoyed.

"Hmmmm, nope. Not going to happen with me."

"Ok, well we need to go and get our dresses now! We're both done now, right?"

"Yes, we're both done, so let's go. The airship leaves in 10 minutes."

**-At the airship-**

"Hurry up Yang, we're about to be late!"

"Hold your horses Ruby! We still have 3 minutes before it leaves AND we ordered the tickets last night! We have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time? Are you crazy? 3 Minutes is nothing when you still have to fight through the rush of people!"

"What rush of people? There are lines in here for a reason, so that everyone gets on when they're supposed to."

"Whatever, we just need to get on as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah, we're almost at the front of the line."

"Tickets please," I hear the attendant say with an obviously forced smile. I give her mine and Ruby's tickets and go through the gate. She gives me back ½ of both tickets, signaling a round trip. And then we walk in, finding a spot on the airship that seats two people and sit down.

"So what kind of dress are you thinking about Ruby?" I ask.

"Something simple. Kind of like my battle skirt, but longer, tighter, and with a slit up to the thigh of the left leg so I can walk."

"Looks like you really are growing up. You're looking for something you want before seeing it."

"And what are you going to get Yang?"

"Eh, something yellow with some black on it and reeeeally cute!"

"Ok, seems nice enough. I thought you might have a particular design in mind."

"Nope! I'm not that set on something like that."

"I also borrowed some money from Pyrrha so I could get something else. She has a lot of money from winning tournaments."

"What were you thinking about getting? And how are you going to pay it back?"

"Don't worry, I just have to train Jaune for about a week. Pyrrha is getting exhausted from training him so, she wanted to take a break and so I said I would train him instead of her having to. Don't worry, this week of me having to train him won't be until the start of next year. Unless he doesn't need training, because then I won't need to pay her back. She told me that if she makes enough progress with him this last week or so of this year, then I won't have to train him and I just get the ability to use the money."

"Seems like a good deal to me. Except the only thing I'm curious about is how much you asked for."

"Uhh… Yeah, it's about four-hundred thousand Lien."

"Four-hundred thousand?! That's more that the tuition at Beacon! How are you going to be able to pay that off with a week of training Jaune? And why would she just give you that much for free if Jaune works hard enough to not train?"

"I asked the same question, but Pyrrha said that it's about a half of a percent of her total money from winnings. Remember, she started with these things really young. She has a lot of money."

"You're telling me… What do you want to get for yourself that could possibly cost that much money?"

"Umm, I was thinking about getting a necklace made of Weiss's emblem and giving it to her before the dance as a… token of my affection and a symbol of our being teammates for two years."

"Awww, that is so sweet! She'll love it! I'm sure of it!"

"Thanks, but only the reaction will truly tell me what she thinks about it."

"If it's coming from you, then I'm sure she'll truly love it. Don't worry about it."

"Ok, well we're almost there so you go to the dress shop and I'll go to the jeweler's. I had it pre-ordered when Pyrrha gave me the money, so all I have to go and pick it up and pay for it. Then I'll meet you at the dress shop."

"Yep, sure thing Ruby."

**-On a different airship, about 30 minutes later-**

**Weiss POV:**

"So Blake, what do you plan on getting today?" I ask, hoping to get a conversation started with the seclusive cat. This will be my fifth attempt.

"Oh, I don't know. Something black. Probably long and elegant. I have no need for flashy designs or anything like that."

"Ok, sounds… like you."

"And what will you be getting?" She asks. _Wow, this is the first time on the airship that she actually continued a conversation beyond answering my initial question._

"Probably a poofier version of my combat skirt. Just, without a back and with fishnet on the shoulders."

"Yep, I can see you in that." She responds.

"Plus I'm going to get something else for Ruby. I had it pre-ordered two days ago. It's a necklace with her emblem on it. It has a big ruby in the middle of it. I think it's kinda fitting."

"What's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be?" I ask apprehensively.

"No, but with something like that, I would think there would be something to it!"

"I just want to tell her how much I care for her and to thank her for putting up with me for four semesters."

"Ok, well I guess you mean to go to the jeweler's as soon as we get there?"

"Yep, I'll meet you at the dress store." I say.

"Well, here's where we get off, so I'll see you there."

"Bye Blake, see you in a sec!" I say as I run off towards to jewelry store.

I open the door to the shop and I hear a bell go *ring ring*.

"Welcome to Everlast jewelry store! Jewelry that will, as you can guess by the name of store, last forever, and if it doesn't we give you a full refund."

"Thank you, umm, I'm here to pick up a pendant shaped like a rose with a ruby in the middle of it?"

"Ah yes, that one. I have it right back here. Feel free to look through the rest of the store while you're waiting."

"Thanks," I say as I walk away from the counter around the rest of the store. I'm looking for about 2 minutes before I hear him saying behind me, "Here it is. Wait, what is that symbol on the back of your jacket?"

"Oh, it's my personal emblem, why?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I had another pickup today and it was that symbol."

"May I ask who picked it up?"

"I don't remember her name, but she was wearing a red cape with a hood on it and had the most… enchanting silver eyes. I don't know, it's just… something about those eyes makes you want to stare into them for forever. But anyways, I digress" My eyes go wide at the description. _Why would Ruby be here picking up a pendant with my emblem on it? And where would she get the money to pay for it?_

"Thank you, sir." I say, "How much will that be again?"

"A pendant such as that one you're buying will be about… three-hundred thousand and fifty lien."

"Ok, here and keep the other nine-hundred and fifty as a tip." I say, handing him four-hundred thousand lien.

"Well, thank you very much! I'll see you later maybe."

"Yeah, see you later."

**-Back at the dorm after the shopping trip-**

**Ruby POV:**

"Hey Weiss! Hi Blake! How was your shopping trip?"

"It was meh." Blake responds.

"We need to talk." Weiss says to me.

"Sure, ok, wanna go outside?"

"Yeah, let's go," she says. She gets up and goes to the door, opening it, and letting me step through.

"Exactly why were you at the jewelry store today?" She asks, sounding pretty irritated.

"Ummm, it's back in the room with my bag. I'll go get it if you want me to…"

"You had better." I rush into the dorm, grab the pendant and run out again.

"Well, here… here it is… I was going to give this to you Sunday, but I guess there's no use hiding it until then." I hand her the box that the necklace is in. She opens it up and a look of shock reaches her face, and then that look changes to contemptment.

"Oh Ruby, this is beautiful! I absolutely love it! How much did it cost you?"

"Oh, not much; just four-hundred thousand Lien… But it wasn't mine, I borrowed it from Pyrrha. She said it's like half of a percent of what she earns in tourneys, so all I have to do is train Jaune in her place for a week. Unless of course he gets what he needs to get done done. Then he won't need anymore training at all and so I am just going to have gotten a friendly donation from our neighborhood Pyrrha Nikos." I explain, rambling on slightly.

"That's… really nice." Weiss responds, her tone lower than normal.

"What's wrong, Weiss?"

"I just… I just don't want you to have to suffer through helping Jaune for a week just to pay off something you bought for me."

"I did it knowing that I would have to do that and I didn't care because if I were able to get something nice for you for once instead of you waving your hand around and people getting you anything you want because you're Weiss Schnee and you have all the money you need. I wanted to do something special. I know that me asking makes me have to pay Pyrrha back, and honestly, I don't care. All I care about is you." After hearing this, she starts to smile and blush at the same time. She then starts crying. "What's wrong Weiss?"

"Nothing's wrong. These are tears of joy. I just haven't ever had someone care this much about me. I hope it's not too early for me to be saying this, but Ruby… I… I love you." _Did she just… She did... Oh my gosh._ I feel a heat rising to my face and falling to between my thighs. I start to cry as well, joining my girlfriend in the tears of joy.

"I… I love you too Weiss." I say, wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her on her lips. This kiss is less sloppy and tongue-y than our normal kisses, but rivals then with passion. Finally, when we can no longer breathe, we separate and take a long look in each other's eyes, breathing slowly and softly, pressing our foreheads together. Then Weiss's eyes light up and she reaches into her bag, pulling out a box almost identical to the one I gave her.

"Here, I almost forgot to give it to you after you gave yours to me. Go on, open it!" I open the little case and see something that melts my heart. Somehow, she got me a necklace that had my emblem on it. We apparently had the same idea of what to get each other.

"I- I love it… Thank you Weiss. When did you get it?"

"Blake and I left about thirty minutes after you and Yang did, so we got there about thirty minutes after you did. By that time, you weren't at the jewelry store and so I was able to go in and finish paying for yours. However, my emblem was fresh enough on his mind that he recognized it on my bolero. He told me that you had been here just a little bit before, picking up one with my emblem on it. I never thought it would be this beautiful though."

"You put it to shame though." I say, smiling at her, before kissing her on the lips one final time before I say, "Let's go back into the dorm before people start wondering why there are two girls crying outside."

"Sure thing Ruby." We open the door to the dorm and once again, find Yang and Blake in a heated make-out session, but we decide to ignore it this time. We both crawl into Weiss's bed before we go to sleep.

"Goodnight Weiss, I love you." I say, smiling to myself before I drift off into the realm of dreams.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note: Again, thanks for giving this chapter a little view. I was nice and didn't leave off with a huge cliffhanger this time. :3 Anyways, have a good day after reading this and join me next week for the next installment of Blooming Snow**

**-Ripslash**


	7. The Wait is Over

**Author's note: Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Remember, the poll will be open until the day before next week's post. If there are more yes's than no's, then the smut will happen. If vice versa, then no smut. As of right now, it's looking like a smutty thursday for ya'll.**

**-Sunday morning, Beacon cafeteria-**

**Weiss POV:**

"Ruby, why do you always eat like twenty of those breakfast cookies?" I say, curious why she loves them so much.

"You can only get these on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays every other week! So every Sunday they serve any, I have to eat a lot to last me for the coming week without them." _Seems like a legitimate concern of hers, considering how she feels about cookies._

"But wouldn't it be more efficient if you brought some sort of to-go bag with you to pack up some of them? Then take them with you back to the dorm? That way you can get them all week and not gorge yourself on them every other Sunday?" Blake asks, making a good point as to what Ruby could do.

"Wow, that actually is pretty smart. Why have I never thought about that before?"

"Because you're a dolt, you dolt!" I say to her, smiling and squeezing her hand as I say it. She squeezes back and puts her head on my shoulder.

"But I'm you're dolt." She whispers in my ear.

"Yes… Yes you are." I respond in just as soft of a whisper and kiss her on the forehead.

A collective "awwwww" erupts from the rest of the table. Ruby and I blush and I look around the table, seeing that everyone except for Blake and Yang are looking at us. They're looking at each other. Blake and Yang still haven't told anyone about their relationship and they have told us that they don't plan to for a little bit.

"You two are really cute. I'm really happy for both of you." Pyrrha says from across the table, sitting next to Jaune, who STILL hasn't asked her out yet, even with hints from EVERYONE else in JNPR, and all of team RWBY. Nora obviously understands what I'm thinking because she speaks up and says, "You know who else would make a cute couple? You and Jaune." That little statement makes Pyrrha blush and turn away from Jaune. It makes Jaune look at everyone else in shock, then get up and run away.

"Jaune! Wait! Come back!" I hear Pyrrha yell in the general direction that he leaves in. It's obvious to everyone but Jaune that she likes him. That makes it very hard for her to function on an everyday basis.

"I'll go get him Pyrrha, don't worry." Ruby says as she gets up and runs off towards where Jaune left from, using her semblance to go faster.

**Ruby POV:**

"Jaune! … Jaune! … Where are you?" I yell while going through the hallway, checking every unlocked room that Jaune could have possibly gone into. Finally, after about 10 minutes of searching, I find the room that Jaune is in. He's sitting in the corner of the room, with the lights off, face buried in between his knees.

"Jaune, why did you run off like that?" When he hears me, he jumps from surprise and then turns around to look at me. He's been crying. I can tell, even with the lights off.

"All of you guys just treat my situation with Pyrrha like something that can easily be understood. Look, I know that it was awkward for you AND Weiss when I liked both of you. I don't want to be rejected like I was with both of you. I'm tired of that. All it is is rejection and friend-zoning. Who would ever like someone like me? I mean, look at me! I'm a total loser! Most girls are repulsed at the sight of me. I'm never going to have a lasting relationship because the only three I've had ended terribly. Two lasted about a month and both girls dumped me because they didn't like me anymore. I doubt that they liked me from the beginning. Probably just something that they did to make fun of me. The third one that I had lasted less than a week and she dumped me because I freaked her out, and then she started dating a girl. I'm a jinx when it comes to dating and I'll never change that situation. And throughout all of this, I've liked plenty of girls. All of them rejecting me, friend-zoning me, hating me. I don't want to go through that again, and most importantly, I don't want to make any girl that I like feel like I make them do. I 'm hopeless…" As soon as he said the last word, he let his head hang and fall between his knees again.

"I kinda get where you're coming from Jaune. I really do, but you need to know that there IS someone out there who feels for you like you have for past girls." I say, trying to console him and help him work out what he's going through.

"Who would ever like me? I'm well, me." He responds. _He's given up with love, but I need to get him out of that way of thinking. There IS hope for him, I mean after all, he has Pyrrha, although he doesn't know it._

"You have Pyrrha. She likes you." I say, trying to be as blunt as possible, because he obviously doesn't pick up on the subtle hints that we throw at him every so often.

"Don't be so silly, she couldn't possibly like me…" He responds.

"But she does. Whenever we talk about you around her, she blushes a lot. Plus she told us that she liked you last week. Everybody knows that she likes you, except you. You're not the best at picking up hints, are you?"

"Nope." He responds, still not looking at me.

"Jaune, come back and ask Pyrrha out. She'll say yes. I know it. Just pick something that you like and she'll want to do that with you."

"Fine… But if I get laughed at, it's going to be your fault." He finally says, after about 3 minutes of us just in the room awkwardly.

"I'm fine with that, because I know you won't get laughed at." I say, picking him up off the ground, letting him go into the bathroom to wash his face off. Then, once he's done with that, I take him back to the cafeteria to talk with Pyrrha.

"H-hey, Pyrrha?"

"Yeas Jaune?" She replies, knowing what's happening now.

"I… I was wondering if you wanted to… go and see a movie sometime?"

"Yes Jaune, I would love that. When will this be?"

"Next Friday? Before we're supposed to all leave on Saturday? Probably somewhere around Five?"

"That sounds grand. Thank you for asking, Jaune." She says with a large smile on her face. Then, out of nowhere, she pulls Jaune into a hug, whispering "Thank you," into his ear.

Another "awww" from everybody sweeps across the table.

"Well, it's almost eleven. We should get back to the dorm so we can get ready." I say, hoping that I can get to actually see Weiss in her dress, not just the pictures that Blake took for me.

"Ruby, the dance doesn't start until like, 4. We have enough time. What YOU need to do is go and get something to put those breakfast cookies in." I hear Weiss say.

"Gasp! You're right! I do!" I say as I run out of the room, and back to the dorm, using my semblance. I rush around the room, looking for a plastic bag, and finally I see a gallon sized Quikzip bag. I grab it and run back to the lunchroom. As soon as I get back, I grab all of the breakfast cookies on my plate and put them in my bag, sealing it with a "quick zip" like the name of the brand.

"That was fast." Weiss says.

"I know, but I'm serious when it comes to cookies." I say while giving her the most serious face I can.

"Yes, and I'm serious in the fact that… I want to ask you something later."

"Why not ask it now?" I ask, curious to know what she wants to ask.

"Because it's kind of… personal…" She says with a blush.

"Oh! Oh… Ok. Wanna go talk now?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean I guess we can…" She responds and gets up.

"Ok! Let's go!" I say, getting up and following her.

**Weiss POV:**

"Well, here is where I want to talk to you. Will you sit down?" I ask her, using my hands to emphasize where to sit.

"Yeah, so what do you want to talk about Weiss?"

"I… I uh… want to talk about… us."

"No. Let me just stop you right there. You aren't breaking up with me, are you?" She asks me sounding terribly shaken with the statement I made, talking it at the opposite end of the spectrum that what I meant for it to be.

"No! No! Oh God no! I would never do that. I don't know what I would do without you. I was talking about making a… step forward in our relationship." I say, blushing at the thought of our relationship. _It's OUR relationship. Mine and Ruby's. Nothing can change that. Nothing will change that._

"Oh thank God. I thought you were going to dump me for a second. I couldn't handle that. We're too close to each other to split up now. Anyways, what do you want to discuss about us getting closer?"

"Umm, maybe we could get to… second base?" I ask, blushing at the thought of us getting to second base.

"What… exactly IS second base? I never really learned because… Yang never really talked to me about that kind of thing…" She replies. I sigh, pulling out my scroll, typing in 'The bases of relationships' and showing it to Ruby. She gets red and starts to stumble around on her words.

"Oh… Um… I'm… I… I would love to Weiss, so when are you thinking about doing this?"

"Would tonight be good? I mean, after the dance we could ask for a little alone time in the dorm. Or…" I say, getting right next to Ruby's ear, and in my sexiest voice, I continue, "We could leave early and I could have my way with you even sooner than before." As soon as I say that I feel a growing warmth in between my legs that has become all too familiar since I started dating Ruby. Her eyes light up when I say that as well.

"Weiss, that would be amazing! I'm really looking forward to after the dance than the actual dance now." _You and me both Ruby… You and me both._

"Great! Then it's a plan!" I say.

"I think you mean that it's a date." She replies.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Anyways, we should go back to the rest of them. They're probably wondering where we are." I say, putting my forehead against hers and grabbing her hand. I stay like this for a good thirty seconds before I pull her along with me back to the cafeteria, but stopping right before we get in. "No one needs to know what we talked about, ok?"

"Yeah, sure thing Weiss. I love you." I smile when she says this because I love how her voice sounds when she says this and I know that we can work out.

"I love you too Ruby." I say and then give her a quick kiss on the lips and walk out into the cafeteria.

"Sooo… What did you two talk about Weiss?" Yang asks from across the table.

"Not trying to be rude, but nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Oh well. I tried guys. Anyways, what do you want to do for the next couple of hours before we need to get ready for the dance?"

"What time is it now?" I ask.

"About twelve-ish." Pyrrha says.

"Well, Ruby, do you want to go get ready now?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok, let's go!" I grab her hand and pull her back to the dorm room. Once I open the door, Ruby pulls me over to our bed and pushes me down on it. _Our bed. I like the sound of that._ Then she starts to kiss me. _I can tell she wants to go further, but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet._

"Ruby, look I know that you want a little… more from our relationship, but I don't think I'm ready for it." She stops kissing me for a second.

"Does that mean I can't kiss you?" She asks and keeps kissing me. She moves down to my collarbone and kisses very slowly and I gasp. _It feels so good, but I can't give into lust right now. I have to be stronger than my body._

"Weiss, are you ok?" Ruby is looking at me with concern.

"Yes, Ruby I'm fine. That just… felt really good…"

"Well, then you have something to look forward to. You're right, I do want more, but I'm wanting your opinion to come first. I don't want to screw up with this by doing something like that without you agreeing to it first. I love you too much. I don't know what would happen if we weren't together."

"Oh, Ruby. You little charmer you. I love you too." We kiss again, this time a lot less sloppy, but still passionate in its own way, but suddenly it stops. I look up and Ruby has gotten off of me, gotten the bag with her dress in it, and is walking towards the bathroom.

"Well, we had better get ready to go to the dance." She says with a big smile on her face. She steps into the bathroom and I'm left alone to my thoughts. _Am I ready for it yet? I know I love her and that felt… really good, but I… I don't know if I can yet. I know it would make her happy… I'll think about it later. After all, I DID say that we were going to second base tonight. I might go further than I promised if I feel like I can._ By this point, I have been sitting for a while. Ruby comes out of the bathroom, and before I can see her, she has gotten my dress bag, run around me, handed it to me and covered my eyes with her hands from behind.

"You're not getting to see me in my dress until I get to see you in yours. Ok?" I nod in response to her question and get up. She keeps her hands on my eyes until I get to the bathroom and go in, then she runs out really quickly. I laugh to myself thinking how cute my girlfriend is and how lucky I am to have had her trip over my luggage that first day. How lucky I am to have seen her first in the forest and not Pyrrha. How lucky I am that she tried to be my friend. I'm lucky to be with her. _I love her. I realize that she is all that ever matters to me. I think I might be ready to give myself to her. But not yet. Later tonight… I'll give her something that she'll never forget. Enough thinking, though. I need to change so I can be able to see Ruby in her dress that I know will be amazing because she chose it. _I finished getting changed and walk out of the bathroom. I'm met with a vision of beauty. There, standing in front of the bed, is a late-teen Ruby Rose in the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, and blushing such a deep red that it could rival her hood and cape.

"Wow… Ruby… You look… Amazing! I love this!" I say to her while running over to where she is and looking around her. She blushes even harder at my comment and I just think it makes her look cute.

"Thanks, Weiss. What time is it?"

"A little after 2, why?"

"That means we get to spend the next hour and a half just being with each other."

"Aww, that's so sweet! What do you suppose we do then?"

"Wannaaaaaa… Make out?"

"Eh, why the hell not?" So we both lay down on the bed and start kissing, slowly at first, but then it gets more and more heated. I open my lips and probe hers, asking for entrance which she immediately gives me. Our tongues meet in the middle. We're basically wrestling each other's tongues with our own. Little did we know, that Yang and Blake had come into the dorm and are just staring at us. We find out that the two are there when we see a flash, then we get startled and break from our trance to look up and see Yang smiling with her scroll in her hands.

"Now that I have my blackmail for the year, you guys ready to go to the dance or not?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." I say with a blush as obvious as an ambulance driving down a highway.

"Ok, then let's go!" Yang says. Blake just shakes her head in amusement at how weird her girlfriend is. We go down to the main hall of Beacon and follow the signs to the gym. Everyone goes in but Yang, who calls for Ruby to come talk to her. Ruby is there for about a minute before that blush comes to her face that I love so much. She makes her way back over to where I am.

"What did Yang want to talk to you about?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing much. Just to remember to have fun… And that we both get a free pass." Now it's my turn to blush at the statement.

"Well, whatever happens, we have each other so it will be fine. Now, let's go have fun!" I say, dragging her into the gym.

**Author's note: Again, a cliffhanger. I know. It sucks. But I have to leave you guys with that little bit of suspense. **

**I have three things that I need to say:**

**Looking at the poll right now, I can say that smut WILL be in the next chapter FOR SURE! **

**I was added to be a staff member of "Best of RWBY Fanfiction" community by its manager, roosterteethfanatic. Definitely check him out and follow/favorite the community. I for one am honored to be able to be a staff member of such a community.**

**I am now an official Beta Reader. I will read anything **

**RWBY: White Rose, Bumblebee.**

**LOL: Riven X Lux, Caitlyn X Vi**

**Pokemon: Misty X Dawn, May X Misty, May X Dawn, Ash X Misty X Dawn X May**


	8. Blooming Love

**Author's note: Hey all, here is the smut you've been waiting for, you dirty dirty people. Anyways, thank you all for reading! There will be a little warning before the smut actually starts so you will be able to skip it. I am thinking about starting a new story, an AU where it's my friends and I made into the RWBY universe. I might need help with images because whenever there is an OC in a story, I usually like to be able to visualize them. Anyways, so Warning, new story, looking for artists. That about sums up this Author's note, and so without further adieu, you may now read chapter 8!**

**-Beacon Gym-**

**Yang POV:**

"Hey Yang, get your head out of the clouds!" Blake says, snapping me out of my state of daydreaming.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was… daydreaming."

"Haha, yeah, I could tell. Now, what were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh nothing. I just… I gave Ruby and Weiss a free pass, but… I don't know if I should really trust them. I mean, I want Ruby to be happy, but I don't know what I'll do if I find out that they actually… did it. I don't know if I can fly off the handle. I… I don't want to hurt her…"

"Don't worry about it Yang. Nothing is going to happen! Well, nothing bad anyways. They have been together for a while now. They should probably have a chance to be able to consummate how they feel about each other. I mean after all, would we if we were this far along?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess. But she's my little sister. I'm supposed to be protective! I just… want to be able to protect her." I say, tears showing up in my eyes, but none of them are able to fall, because Blake brushes them off of my face.

"Don't cry hun. Every time you cry, It feels like I'm feeling your pain." All of a sudden, I start laughing because I think of something that is amazing.

"So, you mean you're really FELINE it?" I ask, putting an emphasis on my pun.

"Oh shut up you! I'm trying to have an emotional moment with you and you ruin it with a lame pun like that? And did you just say that because I'm a cat faunus?"

"Hey, I was trying to lighten up the mood. And yes, yes I did."

"Well, it kind of worked because now we aren't crying anymore, but it ruined the moment we were having."

"Oh, well. So, when do you want to go public about us being together? I mean, Ruby and Weiss did it after a month, although we already knew because I found out and told you. We're nowhere close to our one month yet, but I want to go public before that. I mean, I don't have overbearing parents to worry about, and most importantly, I don't have me to worry about."

"I'm fine with whatever you are Yang. If you want to go public, can we do it now? I really want to dance with my girlfriend." However, before I'm able to answer, Sun comes out of nowhere and starts talking to Blake.

"Hey Blake, I noticed that you haven't danced with anyone yet." _Oh no. He had better not be doing what I think he's doing. _"So I was wondering if you… if you wanted to be my date here."_Damn that monkey man. He thinks he's going to take my girlfriend away from me? Hell no! I would kill him before I let her slip through my fingers like this._ "I mean, even if we're here and we don't have dates, can't we form one at the dance? I mean we should be able to because neither of us have dates." _Say no to him dammit! He needs to know that we're together. I have an idea._

"Sun, that sounds lovely, but no." _Here's my chance. If he asks why, I am going to kiss her in front of everyone!_

"But… But why? You don't have a date, but you still rejected me?"

"Well you see Sun, I actually do h-" She is cut off by me planting my lips firmly against hers. I move my tongue to her lips and ask for entrance. She hesitates, but understands what I'm doing so she lets me in. We continue our dance of our tongues for about a minute, and then we break free from each other, a trail of saliva connecting our lips. Then I look at Sun and see that this was soooooo worth it.

"Wh-what? That's why you said no to me? Because of HER?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? What's wrong with her?" Blake asks, getting really defensive.

"Nothing, it's just… I would think you would want someone more… refined than her."

"REFINED? HOW ARE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE MORE REFINED THAN SHE IS? SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND IF I WERE TO LEAVE HER, IT WOULDN'T BE FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU! I… I love her." She says the last part in a whisper, so no one but me and Sun can hear it. Sun gets a disgusted look on his face, stands up, and runs away from us.

"I love you too." I say, tears forming in my eyes. I grab her and give her a big hug. She responds, pulling me closer into the hug. "I don't know why, but that was kinda hot Blake."

"Don't expect it too often. Sun just made me really pissed. I won't be expecting to see him for a while." By now, everyone in the gym is looking at us. Everyone except for Weiss and Ruby, who are surprisingly absent.

**Weiss POV:**

When Blake suddenly broke out, I grabbed Ruby's hand and ran to the dorm room. Now we're on our bed, having an intense make-out session. I break free from it, putting my forehead against hers. Then, all of a sudden, I realize why we came here in the first place.

"I told you that we would come back early so I can have my way with you. Well, we're here. Remember what else I said we were going to do?" I ask, with a sultry voice.

"Y-yeah, I do. Ummm, you want to do that now?"

"Yeah sure, why not? I mean, we HAVE been dating for a couple of months now."

"Well… ok then… Let's… Let's do it then."

**-Lemon Ahead Skip to next section to bypass the lemon-**

I push her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her and start kissing her, slowly at first, then, speeding it up as we get into it. I put my arms behind her back and pull her towards me. I then begin to slowly move my hands down to the bottom lining of her dress and begin pulling it up. She breaks the kiss and looks up at me with concern because she probably knows what's coming next. _Don't worry Ruby. I won't hurt you._

"Weiss. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"The only reason I would be doing this right now is because I want to. I want you to be my first and I want it to happen now."

"O-ok… Keep… Keep going." She says, hiding her face as a blush creeps onto it. I start pulling her dress up once again, this time, passing over her and going off the top of her head. I throw her dress across the room and look at my almost naked girlfriend for the first time getting this far. A warmth spreads through my body, but mostly down to in between my thighs. I can feel the heat in my core rising.

"Ruby. You're… You're beautiful…" This time it's my turn to blush as I see her in all of her beauty. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me into a kiss. She suddenly breaks from the kiss and looks at me, now with a look in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"Weiss, If we're going to do this, then I can't be the only one naked here." She says with a smirk.

"But you aren't naked yet." She then undoes her bra and takes off her panties, letting them fall to the floor. All I can do is stare at how amazing she looks with no clothes on.

"I am now. Now it's your turn." After she says this, she slowly lifts my dress up. I'm getting wetter every second. She lifts the top of it over my head and then reaches over my back to remove my bra. I hold it onto my chest for a second, then, with one hand, I push my panties down onto the ground step out of them. I then take my hand that was holding my bra up off, letting that fall to the ground. Then we just stand there, staring at each other.

"Wh-what do we do now, Weiss?"

"We do this." I say as I get up really close and grab her boob eliciting a moan from her. "You like that Ruby?" All she does is nod in response. Then, a primal look fills her eyes as she spins me around and push me onto the bed. Ruby starts to lick my stomach then up through my boobs, pausing for a few seconds to lick as much as possible. She continues up my neck and bites me just hard enough to make me moan. She goes back down to my boobs and licks around my already hard nipple, causing me to let out a cry of pleasure. She slowly makes her way down to my core and hesitantly licks it. I squirm and writhe when she does. Taking this as a good sign, she does it again, slightly faster this time. All I can do right now is think about how good it feels. To have her tongue on me. She continues licking me for a while. I can slowly feel my climax building up. Then she stops, and her tongue over the surface of my pussy is replaced with her middle finger. I gasp as she starts to pump inside and out. As if that wasn't enough, every time she goes in, she rubs her palm against my clit, sending electricity through my body. _I can't hold it in anymore._

"Ruby! F-fuck! Shit! I'm cumming!" I yell as I let it all go out. I end up squirting up her arm and on her chest. After I recover I can see Ruby licking my cum off of her fingers in a very sexy way.

"Damn Weiss, that was… Really hot. I didn't know you could swear like that."

"I… I usually… Usually don't. That was just… Incredible that… that I couldn't help but swear."

"Are you tired Weiss?"

"Yes, I am, but," I say, getting a sly thought in my head. "I still have enough energy for this!" I say and flip Ruby over so that she's on her back now and I'm on top of her. I slowly bend down over her and kiss her. I can taste my cum in the kiss, but I don't care. I move slowly to her collarbone and gently kiss it. Ruby lets a soft moan escape from her mouth. I move down to her breast, leaving a trail of gentle kisses behind. Then all of a sudden, I close my mouth around her right nipple and start using my tongue to move it back and forth. Her breath hitches and she gets tense. I move my left hand over to her other boob and get her nipple in between the joints on my index and middle finger, drawing out a longer, more satisfying moan from Ruby.

"Please Weiss… Please do-don't stop! It feels s-so… good." I smile and move my right hand lower, touching the entrance to her lower lips. Ruby inhales sharply and then starts breathing faster. I slowly start to rub up and down her pussy.

"Someone's wet. Did I do this?" I ask seductively. All Ruby can do in response is barely nod her head. Then I decide to take things a little further and push a finger inside of her. A long moan is drawn from her lips as I start pushing in and out. I start to get into a rhythm, pumping in and out faster. Ruby is slightly bouncing because of the force that I'm using. Then I add another finger.

"Fuck! That… Ohh~". I pump in and out of her for another good thirty seconds before I lean down and start licking her clit in addition to what I'm already doing. This makes her entire body start to shake and I can tell that she's close. A trail of saliva can be seen from the corner of her mouth. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit… I'm gonna… I'm gonna… I'm cumming!" Is all she is able to say as her juices flow out of her and onto my arm. Some of it gets in my mouth, which I swallow immediately because it tastes so good. I lick the rest of her juices off of my arm and then meet Ruby's lips with my own. I can feel the adrenaline leaving my body. I start getting really tired and all that I am able to do is get dressed really quickly, get Ruby to get dressed, and then lay there in Ruby's arms.

"I love you Ruby." Is all I am able to say as the darkness takes me into my dreams.

**-Lemon is over You can continue-**

**Yang POV:**

I'm pulling a drunken Blake back to our dorm room so we can be able to get some sleep and so I can nurse her hangover in the morning. Then I walk in and see the discarded dresses and unmentionables all over the floor.

"Oh FUCK no!" I scream, running over and grabbing Weiss around the neck, then pushing her up against the wall. This wakes both of them up, but Weiss isn't able to do anything because she's being pushed up against a wall and choked. My eyes turn blood red and I get ready to drop her then hit her with a devastating uppercut, but before I'm able to, Ruby jumps up and in the way of Weiss before I'm able to hit Weiss and my punch connects with her. She goes flying up into the air, hitting the ceiling, then falling back down to the ground. My eyes immediately go back to their normal Lilac color and then my face drains of its color when I realize what I just did. Weiss is laying down on the ground next to Ruby's unconscious body, bawling her eyes out. Telling Ruby that she's going to be ok. Then she looks me straight in the eye.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! HOW COULD YOU?!" She screams, tears running down her face.

"I-I… I didn't mean to do this! You know that I would never hurt Ruby!" I say back to her.

"YES, BUT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT TO ME IF RUBY HADN'T GOTTEN IN THE WAY. I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT THAT THOUGH. I CARE THAT YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED YOUR SISTER AND MY GIRLFRIEND!" She yells back at me. _Why did I do this? I could have just talked to them in the morning, but NO. I had to go and get angry and try to punch Weiss._

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE? GO GET A NURSE!" She continues to yell at me. All I can do is nod and then run out of the room. I dash around the halls, looking for someone… anyone to help what I had done to my sister… _What have I done… _I'm suddenly transferred from my thoughts back to reality when I bump into Goodwitch.

"Excuse you young lady! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Help! Please! My sister! She's hurt! Needs medical attention! I accidentally… Accidentally punched her."

"Ok, where are your dorms? I'll go with you back there and while we're walking, you can tell me everything that happened and then I can radio someone who can care for her." We get back to the dorm room and the medics come and take Ruby to the school's hospital.

"Will she be ok? Tell me she's going to be ok!" I yell at the nurses.

"Yang, you should probably back off and stay away from her for a while." Weiss says from behind me.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"But you're also the one who did this to her! You don't need to be close when she wakes up. You don't need to hurt her anymore..."

"Fine. Don't trust me around her anymore. I don't give a damn. Just know that I WILL be waiting for her if she chooses to talk to me again…" I say and walk out of Ruby's hospital room and back to the dorm. I climb up onto my bed and collapse in tears and sobs of pain.

"I'm so sorry Ruby…"

**Author's note: Wow, what a dramatic ending! I know that you guys will probably want more of this, but I must tell you, that even if I get finished with a chapter before Thursday, I will still only post it ON Thursday. Not before, not after. Have a great day!**

**-Ripslash**


	9. The Awakening

**Author's note: I know you guys have been waiting for this so here you go. Also, if you haven't yet, please check out my latest (and second) story, The Rise of Team MRCA (pronounced 'Merica for all you people from 'Merica.) The idea for this story was basically, 'What if all of my friends and I were characters in the world of RWBY? That would be pretty cool!' The name of the academy is a reference to my actual school and all characters are based off of people I know. It would really be awesome to check it out if you haven't yet. Those chapters will probably come out more frequently because I don't have to stick to certain character personalities from the show. I will be able to have my own character development. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Ruby POV:**

"Ruby! Ruby! Please! Wake up!"

"Weiss?" I ask, my throat dry and gravelly. I open my eyes and try to sit up, but I hurt everywhere. Weiss is sitting next to me with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Ruby. It's me, Weiss. Thank God you're awake! Don't try to get up just yet. The doctors said that you have a broken left arm from where Yang made contact, and then three fractured ribs when you hit the ceiling and then the floor." _Where Yang made contact? When I hit the ceiling and the floor? What happened?_

"I have no idea what you are talking about Weiss. Where am I? What happened? Why do I hurt?"

"Yang came in after we had our little… moment with each other and she got really mad. She was about to drop me into an uppercut, but you jumped in front of me. You took the blow. Yang hit you in your left arm, breaking it. Then because of how strong she is, you hit the ceiling on your way up and fell back to the floor on the way down. You got three fractured ribs because of that. I… I didn't know what was happening after Yang grabbed me until I saw you lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from your mouth. I… I thought you had died…" She says, crying through the last part of it. "But then…" She says, wiping the tears from her eyes," The doctors told us you would be fine. You would just have to wait a while before doing anything super physical. We still might be able to go to your house for the first part of the break so I can meet your family, considering it is next Monday that we are supposed to leave at the latest. Ozpin understands our situation so he is letting us stay until then. We have a week. But they also said that whether you get out before then or not depends on how you are able to not mess up everything the doctors did to set your bones."

"And if I don't mess anything up, how long will I be staying here?"

"About five days. That leaves two days that you can pack up. I don't expect you to have everything packed that first day because it will probably hurt to do even that amount of work…"

"Thank you Weiss."

"What for?"

"Everything. Being willing to be my partner in the beginning. Warming up to me and actually becoming my friend. Saving me from Torchwick when he kidnapped me. Being the best girlfriend ever. And… last night." both of us start to blush when I say that last one. It brings a great memory to both of our minds.

"You're welcome. I am so happy that you tripped over my luggage that first day. I'm sorry that I was such a bitch those first couple of days. Especially in Professor Port's class."

"I forgive you. I love you Weiss."

"I love you too. Well, The other girls are probably expecting me back by now to tell them how you are." She says, getting up from sitting next to my hospital bed.

"Weiss. Please. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again." I say, trying to reach out for her hand.

"Ruby. don't worry. You won't be alone. Ever again. As soon as I go back and tell them that you woke up, I'm coming straight back here. Straight back here, ok?"

"Ok." I say, relinquishing her from my grasp for a little bit. She blows me a kiss goodbye when she leaves the room.

**Weiss POV:**

_She's in a lot better of a condition than I thought she would be. She took a direct hit from one of Yang's most powerful punches. She REALLY knows how to control her aura… I just hope that she'll get better so that we can have some… fun time over vacation. But until then, I will be at Ruby's side as much as possible. _By this time, I'm already back at the dorm room.

"Hey guys, I'm back. Ruby is awake now." I say, noticing that Yang perked up as soon as I said that Ruby was awake.

"Really? How is she doing? Is she ok? Is she hurting?" Yang keeps asking me questions having to do with Ruby as she approaches me.

"She's fine, yes, and yes. She tried to sit up when she woke up but she said she hurt a lot. She didn't remember what happened, so I told her what happened. She was pretty confused, but I told her that the doctors said that she needs to lay low for a few days, because she has a broken arm and three fractured ribs." Yang's hands go up to her mouth when she hears Ruby's injuries.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen. I couldn't control myself! I got angry at you even when I gave her a free pass! I never thought that she would do it, but I still gave it to her! I'm a terrible sister, but most of all, a terrible person. I shouldn't be allowed to be called a sister anymore. I shouldn't be allowed to be with Blake anymore! I shouldn't be allowed to be at Beacon anymore! I shouldn't be allowed to live anymore!" After she says this, she runs out of the room. Blake's face is white with shock after she says most of this. We both start to run after her, both of us using our semblances to accelerate ourselves. We find Yang on top of one of the towers of Beacon, standing on the edge of the tower. As soon as we get there, Blake starts shouting at her.

"Yang! No! Stop! You don't have to do this! Ruby is completely fine. She just has to heal a little bit! Don't jump! Don't you know what this will do to Ruby? To Weiss? To me? Yang… Please, don't do this…" Yang looks around with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Blake, but I can't live if the only relative that I can connect to hates me. I'm sorry in advance for all of the pain that I'm about to cause you, but, I just want you to know, that even though it hasn't been a long time of us being together… I love you. Goodbye Blake." And with that, she steps off the edge. Blake runs to the edge after she steps off, reaching her hand down to try and grab Yang's hand, but missing by a couple of inches. Her eyes go wide and she starts crying asking 'why?' over and over again. I cover her ears so she doesn't hear the splat and crunch of a body hitting concrete after falling for about one hundred feet, but it never comes. I look down over the edge to see rose petals where Yang would have hit the ground. _Rose petals means Ruby. But, Ruby shouldn't be out this early. It's been less than an hour! And how could she use her semblance this early after getting out anyways? Plus, isn't her arm supposed broken? How could she catch Yang going that fast with a broken arm? _My questions are about to be answered because Ruby runs up the stairs leading to here with an unconscious Yang in her arms.

"Ruby, how the actual fuck, did you get out of the hospital so soon? And how did you manage to use your semblance? And how did you manage to catch Yang with a broken arm?"

"Well, you see, the doctors over-calculated what my injuries actually were. My ribs were fractured, yes, but I broke my arm when I was a kid, so the little tiny split opened up ever so slightly again. It took me all night to heal the rib fractures, but they were still bruised. That's why I was in pain, and then after that, the arm was easy to heal, so I can still do everything, including save my pig-headed sister from jumping off of the roof." She says as she lay her sister down on the cobblestone. Blake immediately rushes to Yang's side and hugs her, waking Yang up in the process.

"B-Blake? What are you doing here? Did you die too?"

"No Yang, I didn't die. And neither did you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good," Then she slaps Yang across the face, "Then don't EVER do that to me again!"

"Ow, that hurt Blake! So how did I get back up here?" To answer this question, I just point behind her.

"Ruby? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"About that, I got out early. Anyways, why did you jump off of the tower? Were you planning to kill yourself?"

"Umm, well, kinda. I was… angry at myself for hurting you like I did…"

"Why were you upset? I threw myself in front of your punch. What I'm happy about is that you didn't hurt Weiss. I don't care if you hurt me or not. You should know that I heal fast because of my aura. You shouldn't get so worked up over me. Now, since I'm out of the hospital, are we going to pack for going to Weiss's summer home?"

"I mean, I guess we can. You still up for it Weiss?" Blake asks.

"Yes. Yes I am. So what are we waiting for?"

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I just needed something to fill the little tiny break. I promise you that the next couple of chapters will be much longer. Anyways, I hope that you liked this little bit of drama, and there will be more where it came from. See you all next time!**

**-Ripslash**


	10. Someone Unexpected

**Author's note: I'm sorry that this chapter came out a day late, and again, I'm sorry for the really short chapter. This week, AP Biology and Pre-calculus got really intense with the homework and test load. There was also this big Common Core Testing crap that really deflated how much I was able to write. I was also working on The Rise of Team MRCA, which by the way, if you haven't checked out, you should. I really like writing for it and I hope you guys want to read it. Anyways, Enjoy this week's chapter! :)**

**-The next day-**

**Ruby POV:**

"It's such a great day! This is perfect for going out to my family's house! What do you want to do first Weiss?" I ask, bouncing up and down on the seats in the airship.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea if we… told your dad that we were together like we are." _Yeah, that makes sense._

"I think that's a very good idea." Blake says, interjecting out of nowhere. "I'm planning on telling him that Yang and I are together, so I think you two should tell him that you guys are together. After all, you guys DID y'know… do it." I start blushing, and so does Weiss, both of us remembering that amazing night that we settled it.

"Y-yeah. I agree." I stutter out, still blushing. I grab Weiss's hand and squeeze it. I'm actually very nervous that we are about to both come out of the closet.

"Hey, Ruby. Don't worry. All we need to do is tell your dad. I'm sure that telling him will be really easy, and without and consequences or retaliation. MY dad, however, is the real concern. I don't plan to tell him for a while, though." She says, with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok, as long as you think it will go well, then so do I." I say, smiling a my girlfriend.

"Good, now, how close are we?" Weiss asks, squeezing my hand.

"We're actually very close. About three or four minutes away from Patch."

"Good. So, we're that close to actually admitting us to your family. It feels kinda… weird."

"Yeah, it does, but like you said. We can get through it." I say, smiling at her.

"I didn't say that! Stop putting words into my mouth! I may have said something similar, but I didn't say that."

"You might as well had said that. That's how I interpreted it."

"Fine, then I guess to you I said it, now calm down. I think we might be here."

"How can you tell? You've never been to Patch!" I ask, absentmindedly

"We just landed you dolt." She says, flicking me in the forehead.

"Ow, that hurt. I am so paying you back for that later~." I say in a sultry voice, letting her know exactly what I mean by that.

"Oh, you naughty naughty girl! Don't hurt me too badly~." She says back with a sly grin on her face.

"Just you wait. I'll have you screaming by the time that this break is over. Screaming many, many times." I whisper, holding her close to me.

"I can't wait." She whispers back, snuggling her head into my next and kissing my collarbone.

"Ohhh~ you tease." I say, rubbing her head.

"You know it. Now, let's get ready to go tell your dad that we're together, K?"

"Ok. Let's go." I say, swallowing what little bit of doubt that I have and walk up to the door. I knock, and can hear some shuffling behind the door before I'm met at the door by a smiling dad. "Dad!" I say, jumping up and hugging him.

"It's good to see you too Ruby. Where's Yang?" He asks, looking around and only seeing Weiss, Blake and I.

"Here I am!" She yells, jumping out from around the bushes that line the walkway leading up to my house.

"It's great to see you two again. Now, who are these two?" He asks, looking at Blake and Weiss. Blake is the first to step up to talk to dad.

"Hello Mr. Rose. Or is it Xiao Long?" Blake asks.

"It's Mr. Xiao Long, but you can call me Taiyang" He replies almost immediately.

"Ok, well hello Mr. Taiyang. My name is Blake Belladonna, Yang's partner at Beacon and… girlfriend." Blake manages to get the last part out in a rush of words, leaving her and Yang in a blush.

"Hello Blake. I don't know why you are so nervous. I'm not one to judges based on sexuality or anything like that. In fact, Yang has had girlfriends before. I doubt she would tell you that, but she has."

"No." Blake says, with slight irritation in her voice. "She hasn't told me."

"Hey, Blake. Please don't get mad. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be jealous of them and then go after them looking for fights, but, as I say it to myself now, I can see that it was stupid because you wouldn't do that. I'm sorry."

"You had better be. Weiss, are you going to introduce yourself?" Blake asks, looking at Weiss, making her know exactly what she meant by that.

"Yeah, sure. Hello Mr. Xiao Long, my name is Weiss Schnee, and I am Ruby's partner, and like Blake, but with Ruby and not Yang, girlfriend." Weiss finally says, turning red as well, her pale skin accentuating the fact that she was blushing because of the high contrast.

"Hello Weiss. I wouldn't have thought a Schnee of all people would have fallen for Ruby because of their 'social standing'." He says, making air quotes. "But I suppose that I can't change anything, so if you and Ruby are together and mean it, then its fine. And I wasn't trying to insult you or your family when I said that I wouldn't have thought a Schnee of all people would like her."

"Don't worry Mr. Xiao Long, I don't take any offense. I still haven't told my parents because of the whole 'social standing' thing either." Weiss says, actually making dad laugh with that statement. It's been so long since I last heard him laugh. It sounded good to hear him laugh again.

"It's great to see you two getting along so easily already." I say, smiling and feeling happy knowing that dad accepts her.

"Yep. Now, let's get you guys some dinner, ok? And we have a special guest tonight. I'll tell her that you four are here." Dad says, turning around and going to the kitchen. _Her? What does that mean? _I can hear him talking to someone before both him and some strange woman that I have never seen before in my life come out of the kitchen.

"Everyone, I want you to know that I started dating again, and this is Catherine. So, I believe proper introductions are in order. Everyone, this is Catherine. Catherine, this is my two daughters Ruby and Yang, along with their partners and girlfriends, Weiss and Blake."

"Girlfriends? You're raising lesbians? Hmm, well that's something I've never had with anyone I've dated. I won't say that it's bad, but it's… different. I've actually never met any lesbians until now." Catherine says, looking at the four of us with a selective eye. _I don't know how I feel about this Catherine girl yet. I hope she doesn't hurt dad. He deserves the best because he has suffered through the worst._

"I would prefer that you wouldn't use that word around us." Yang says, getting very defensive over Blake, putting Blake behind her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't like that term. I won't say it around you anymore."

"Good!" Dad says, clapping his hands. "I'll leave you five to talk and go and finish dinner." He turns around and heads back towards the kitchen, which is far enough away that he won't hear our conversation. As soon as he's out of hearing range, Yang speaks up to Catherine.

"Don't you dare hurt our dad. If you do, I'll hurt you."

"You think I'm going to listen to you, freak? I'm the one dating your dad like a straight girl. Not like any of you dykes." Catherine says, laughing. _So those are her true colors. I have made my opinion. I don't like her. Just from that statement, she can burn in hell for all I care. Calling me a freak is fine, but when people call my friends freaks, then I get pissed. _Obviously, Yang is getting mad as well because her eyes have changed colors from lilac to blood red. However, she is not the one who speaks next.

"What did you just say to her?" Blake asks, getting around Yang from where she was and stepping up to look Catherine straight in the eyes.

"I said that you are all freaks because of this. I don't know how Taiyang can accept any of you in his house when you are all freaks." Anger has started to seep from all four of us because of this lady. _I want to hurt her so badly, but I can't do that with dad around. We have to get her some place secluded so we can beat the shit out of her._ Yang is about to speak up, but dad comes out of the kitchen and looks at all of us, smiling.

"Dinner's ready you guys. Come on out of the living room and get yourself some food!"

**Author's note: So, there is that chapter. For Catherine's name, I just went to a female name randomizer and clicked on the button. Anyways, I hope you like it so far. I do have a couple of things that I need to say.**

**Next week is spring break for me, and I will be going out of town, so I will not have much time to write next week, so there will probably be no chapter tomorrow.**

**Because of this, the week after spring break will have not one, but TWO chapters coming out. One on Thursday, and one on Friday of the week after Spring Break.**

**Anyways, that's it, so I hope you liked it, and I will be writing for you all soon.**


End file.
